Fallout : Le Vagabond Solitaire
by General Von Cheeseburger
Summary: "Apocalypse 21:6 : Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le commencement et la fin. A qui a soif, je donnerai, moi, de la source de l'eau de la vie gratuitement."
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement et la fin

**Notes de l'auteur: Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ceci est la deuxième fanfic que je publie sur ce site et sur internet. Il s'agit de l'histoire de Fallout 3 tel que j'en ai fait l'expérience lors de mon dernier playthrough et à laquelle j'ai ajouté quelques éléments narratifs.**

**Disclaimer : je ne détiens aucun droit sur l'univers de Fallout, ses personnes, etc...**

**Pour celles et ceux qui sont encore là et qui n'ont pas fermé leur navigateur web en se disant que c'est une énième tentative de romancer une histoire que nous connaissons tous plus ou moins par cœur, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'alarme résonnait dans la pièce, une grande rotonde où était installée une salle de contrôle, construite autour d'une statue en bronze représentant un homme, figure emblématique d'un lointain passé, aujourd'hui tombé dans l'oubli. La statue baignait dans une eau presque entièrement opaque. La salle de contrôle était jonchée de fils et de câbles électriques et contre les murs s'entassaient des consoles et des ordinateurs dont les écrans affichaient des lignes de calculs et dont les diodes s'éclairaient à un rythme alarmant.

Le jeune homme se tenait dans un sas fermé. Il était calme, serein, malgré l'énervante alarme qui lui résonnait dans les oreilles. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur un point sur le sol devant lui, de l'autre côté de la porte. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers la statue. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et la laissa retomber sur son visage et effleura ses joues mangées par une petite barbe.

\- Ça y est…, murmura-t-il. Tout va se terminer à l'endroit où ça a commencé. La boucle est enfin bouclée.

Il tourna la tête et vit un boitier de commande, servant à verrouiller et déverrouiller la porte du sas. Il posa sa main droite, couverte de sang, sur l'interrupteur. Il actionna le bouton et la porte coulissa dans un sifflement. Le jeune homme entendit un grésillement venant d'un grand bracelet gris à son bras gauche. Le grésillement s'intensifia lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de contrôle et le jeune homme sentit des picotements dans tout son corps. Il se dirigea vers la console principale et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se rémora tous les évènements qui l'avaient mené dans cette situation.

Parti. Parti ? Le mot résonnait, tel un écho lancinant, se répétant en boucle dans le cerveau de Damian. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- Ton père a quitté l'Abri !

La phrase que prononça Amata Almodovar, son amie de toujours, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

\- Mon père ne peut pas avoir quitté l'Abri ! C'est impossible…

\- Je sais pas comment il a fait mais il est parti… Et… Mon père… Il a…

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et la dévisagea. La jeune femme était au bord des larmes. De mémoire, Damian ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversée et effrayée. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Amata et tenta de la rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amata ?

La jeune femme hispanique éclata en sanglots.

\- C'est Jonas ! Ils l'ont attrapé et…

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Oh mon Dieu ils l'ont tué ! Ils l'ont frappé encore et encore et ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter !

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et retira ses longs cheveux bruns de son visage.

\- Il faut que tu partes, vite ! Les hommes de mon père vont venir te chercher !

Alors que Damian essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il réalisa que l'alarme de l'Abri retentissait.

\- Attends, je comprends rien…

\- Mon père est persuadé que tu étais au courant du départ de ton père ! Il pensait que Jonas aussi savait quelque chose ! Et maintenant il en a après toi ! Il pense que tu l'as aidé à quitter l'Abri !

\- Je… Non ! Je savais pas que mon père allait partir !

Des éclats de voix les firent sursauter. Amata se pencha en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée du logement de son ami.

\- Ecoute, il faut que tu partes, dit-elle en baissant la voix. Tu dois quitter l'Abri toi aussi.

L'image de Jonas, le jeune assistant de son père, baignant dans une flaque de sang passa devant les yeux de Damian. Le regard que lui lançait son amie lui enleva toute envie de protester.

\- Il y a un tunnel entre le bureau de mon père et la sortie. Tu vas devoir passer par là et ouvrir la porte.

\- D'accord… Ok… D'accord… Le bureau, le tunnel, la porte…

Amata s'éloigna pour regarder à nouveau par la porte. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Damian, son sac de sport estampillé du logo de Vault-Tec à ses pieds, jetant frénétiquement les rares affaires qu'il avait dans sa commode, une balle et un gant de baseball, une casquette rouge, une petite figurine Vault-Boy brandissant une grande seringue et une photo de lui et son père.

\- Encore une chose.

Damian se tourna vers son amie. Amata plaça ses mains dans son dos et en sortie un pistolet 10mm.

\- J'ai volé le pistolet de mon père, j'espère que tu n'auras pas à t'en servir mais…

La jeune femme laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Damian prit l'arme entre ses mains. Il l'observa un bref instant, en silence, et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, dans son dos.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant.

\- Mais et toi ? demanda Damian en attrapant et en rangeant un vieux fusil à air comprimé dans son sac.

Amata lui lança un sourire triste.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. J'essaierai de te retrouver à la porte si je peux.

Elle enlaça rapidement le jeune homme avant de quitter la chambre. Damian resta quelques secondes, à regarder autour de lui, ses yeux se posant à tour de rôle sur son lit, les rares meubles présents dans la pièce, les murs gris et fades, typiques des Abris antiatomique Vault-Tec.

Damian actionna la porte de son logement donnant sur le couloir. Les lumières de l'Abri vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre, puis se rallumèrent lorsque le générateur de secours prit le relais quelques secondes plus tard. L'alarme continuait de résonner. Régulièrement la voix du Superviseur retentissait dans les haut-parleurs du couloir, annonçant de ne pas interférer avec les agents de sécurité.

Des Radcafards s'étaient introduits dans l'Abri. Damian espérait pouvoir profiter de la confusion générée pour rejoindre le bureau du père d'Amata.

A peine sorti de sa chambre, il vit une silhouette au bout du couloir.

\- Là ! Il est là !

Damian se figea, regardant l'Agent Kendall, engoncé dans sa combinaison d'Abri un peu trop serrée et vêtu par-dessus d'un gilet en kevlar noir et d'un casque avec une visière en plexiglace, s'avancer vers lui et déplier sa matraque télescopique. Le jeune homme lança des regards paniqués autour de lui et remarqua la porte menant aux sanitaires. Il amorça un geste vers la porte lorsque la voix de Kendall le stoppa.

\- Non de non encore des cafards !

Plusieurs Radcafards s'étaient mis à ramper autour de l'agent de sécurité. L'un des insectes lui sauta sur le ventre et commença à le mordre, rapidement imité par les autres. Kendall entama une danse grotesque en tentant de se débarrasser des cafards qui grouillaient sur son corps.

Damian en profita pour s'enfuir. Alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Kendall se débattait toujours avec les Radcafards, il percuta quelque chose. En relevant la tête, il réalisa qu'il était rentré dans Butch, son camarade de classe et l'une des brutes de l'Abri. L'expression de dur à cuire qu'il arborait généralement avait laissé place à un visage tordu par la panique.

\- Il faut m'aider ! Ma maman est coincée avec les Radcafards !

Damian allait l'ignorer et continuer sa fuite quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il poussa Butch à travers la porte menant à ses quartiers et à ceux de sa mère et s'y engouffra à son tour.

\- Je peux pas t'aider Butch, souffla Damian en essayant de discerner si les bruits de pas étaient réels ou le fruit de son imagination sous l'effet du stress.

Les cris de la mère de Butch dans la pièce d'à côté retentirent.

\- S'il te plaît ! Il faut que tu l'aides !

Damian jeta un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre de leur chambre mais ne vit personne. La mère de Butch appela à l'aide une seconde fois. Le regard implorant du jeune homme croisa celui de Damian. Il déposa son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit sa carabine à air comprimé. Damian avait du mal à croire qu'il allait aider celui qui l'avait brutalisé toute sa vie. Il actionna la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de vodka vides et d'emballages divers. Madame DeLoria était debout sur une table basse et criait à l'aide, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux rivés sur les trois Radcafards qui rampaient lentement sur le sol. Au premier abord, Damian eu du mal à croire que Butch DeLoria, un _« Serpent des Tunnels »,_ l'une des grosses brutes de l'Abri, toujours prêt à chercher la bagarre, avait peur de quelques cafards.

Damian épaula son fusil et visa. Le sentiment familier qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il s'était entrainé au tir avec son père ou avec Amata, près de la salle du réacteur, l'envahit. Les conseils de son père refirent surface dans sa mémoire.

_« Vise, respire et tir. »_

Le plomb fut éjecté du canon et transperça le dos du cafard géant, le tuant instantanément. Les deux autres Radcafards suivirent rapidement. En rangeant son arme, Damian sentit Butch lui donner une tape dans le dos.

\- Oh merci ! Ma maman est sauvée !

Les réjouissances cessèrent brusquement lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Damian reconnu la voix de l'Agent Kendall. Il avait dû se débarrasser des cafards qui l'attaquaient et s'était remis à la recherche de Damian.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de Butch. Ce dernier réajusta son blouson, fit signe à Damian de se taire et se dirigea vers la porte. Damian resta sans bouger, persuadé d'être pris au piège. Il croisa le regard encore empli de peur de la mère de Butch et entendit la porte coulisser et la voix de Kendall retentir.

\- Hey, on cherche le fils du Doc, tu l'as vu ?

\- Oh mais oui bien sûr, Agent Kendall !

Le cœur de Damian cessa de battre pendant une microseconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Butch continuer.

\- Il est parti dans cette direction. En vous dépêchant, vous pourrez p'tet le rattraper.

\- Super ! s'écria l'agent de sécurité. Si tu le revois passer par ici, crie !

Kendall s'éloigna au pas de course. Butch retourna dans la chambre et lança un regard interloqué à Damian.

\- Quoi tu pensais que j'allais te balancer ?

Damian balbutia quelques remerciements, surpris par l'attitude si atypique du jeune délinquant de l'Abri. Il contourna Butch et se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit sa voix.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour… Enfin tu sais les bagarres, tout ça…

Damian ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était rester ici plus longtemps à attendre que Kendall ou un autre agent de sécurité ne revienne.

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le Serpent des Tunnels et le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Il quitta la chambre des DeLoria et se dirigea vers un escalier. Arrivé en haut, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule. Damian se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un poing qui vint s'écraser sur son visage. Damian bascula en arrière, tombant sur le sol froid et métallique de la cage d'escalier. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit l'Agent Kendall, son visage tailladé et son uniforme couvert de griffures et de taches de sang, lui faire face.

\- Sale petit enfoiré, tu crois pouvoir échapper à la Loi ?

Damian se releva en massant sa mâchoire. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud et au gout désagréable dans sa bouche. Kendall fit tourner sa matraque dans sa main et frappa. Le jeune homme esquiva tant bien que mal le coup avant de recevoir le genou de l'agent de sécurité dans l'estomac.

\- J'ai ordre de te ramener au Superviseur mais apparemment ça ne sera pas sans un peu de casse de ton côté !

Le pistolet glissa de Damian glissa sur le sol. Lui et Kendall regardèrent l'arme et échangèrent un bref regard. Kendall laissa tomber sa matraque et se jeta au sol pour récupérer l'arme. Damian fut plus rapide que lui et attrapa le pistolet. Kendall se rua sur lui et tenta de le désarmer. Les deux hommes luttèrent pour s'emparer du pistolet. Kendall plaqua Damian contre le mur de la cage d'escalier. Un coup de feu résonna et Damian reçut un liquide chaud et poisseux au visage. L'Agent Kendall lâcha prise et tomba à genou, tenant sa gorge, un flot de sang jaillissant de sa bouche et de son cou. Un gargouillis désagréable s'échappa de sa bouche alors que des bulles de sang éclataient chaque fois qu'il bougeait les lèvres. Il tomba en arrière et son corps dévala l'escalier jusqu'en bas.

Damian, laissa tomber le pistolet et expira bruyamment. Sa tête tournait. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il fut pris de nausées. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de se contenir et de se retenir de vomir.

Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. L'expression de l'Agent Kendall, tentant de recoller les morceaux de sa gorge déchirée, du sang lui sortant du nez et de la bouche et coulant lentement sur son uniforme, restait gravée sur sa rétine. Le jeune homme eu un nouveau haut-le cœur. Il toussa et cracha. L'alarme qui résonnait toujours lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche et se redressa. Il tituba et se rattrapa au mur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pistolet, tombé au sol. Son père lui avait appris à manier des armes. Tirer sur des Radcafards constituait un excellent entrainement et participait en quelque sorte à protéger l'Abri, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir un jour, tirer sur quelqu'un et tuer un être humain.

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage où le corps de Kendall se trouvait le sortirent de son état léthargique. Si les agents de sécurité de l'Abri le trouvaient, ils n'allaient pas simplement le ramener au Superviseur après lui avoir donné quelques coups. Ils allaient le tuer. Il ramassa le pistolet et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Le jeune homme passa près d'une des cafétérias de l'Abri, celle-là même ou neuf ans plus tôt, il avait fêté ses 10 ans. Alors que les souvenirs ressurgissaient, il vit le corps d'une femme qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Madame Taylor, allongé sur le dos au centre de la cafétéria, plusieurs Radcafards grouillants autour d'elle. Damian pressa le pas. La voix du Superviseur continuait régulièrement d'interpeller les résidents de l'Abri, arguant que l'infestation de Radcafards était sous contrôle et que quiconque apercevant Damian devait le signaler à la sécurité.

Le jeune homme grimpa encore des escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle. Il leva la tête et vit une silhouette arborant un uniforme de la sécurité. Damian se figea, incapable de réagir. A sa grande surprise, l'agent de sécurité leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il s'approcha et Damian reconnu le visage de l'Agent Gomez.

\- Tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi et pas sur…

Gomez fronça les sourcils et vit le sang sur le visage et la combinaison du jeune homme. Damian avala sa salive.

\- C'est l'Agent Kendall, il… Je voulais pas ! Je voulais pas !

\- Ecoute, le coupa Gomez. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu mijotes, ni ce que tu as fait ! Faisons comme si on ne s'était pas vu. Il faut que tu files, va retrouver ton père, avant que les autres te mettent la main dessus.

L'Agent Gomez semblait secoué.

\- Ce pauvre Jonas, l'Agent Mack a complètement disjoncté ! Va retrouver ton père, vite !

Gomez s'éloigna laissant Damian seul. Le jeune homme le regarda disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier avant de poursuivre sa fuite. Il passa devant la clinique de son père. Le jeune homme ralentit et s'approcha de l'entrée. Plusieurs Radcafards s'enfuirent, poursuivit par Andy, le robot Mister Handy de l'Abri. Damian s'écarta juste à temps, pour voir le robot actionner son lance-flammes. Le craquement des carapaces des cafards carbonisés parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme, suivit du chuintement des insectes en train de cuire.

_« Oh Monsieur Franklin, vous chercher votre père ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne l'ayez manqué de peu. Il est monté prendre un bol d'air frais à l'extérieur. »_

Stanley, l'un des responsables de la maintenance de l'Abri fit irruption dans le couloir, brandissant une clé à molette et regardant autour de lui, excité et apeuré.

_« Les cafards sont morts Stanley. Plus la peine de paniquer », _lança de manière moqueuse Andy.

Le technicien sembla se détendre. Il s'aperçut de la présence de Damian et parut surpris.

\- C'est toi que tout le monde cherche ? Ton père a toujours pris soin de nous, en ce qui me concerne, alors t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais déguerpir avant que la sécurité ne pointe le bout de son nez, bonne chance.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le robot et ouvrit un panneau de commande, dévoilant des fils et des câbles. Damian entra dans la clinique. Tout était sens-dessus dessous. L'œuvre d'Andy et des Radcafards ou des hommes du Superviseur ? Impossible de répondre à cette question pour l'instant. Le bureau de son père était renversé, ses papiers et dossiers éparpillés dans toute la pièce et son terminal avait souffert de la chute depuis le bureau. Damian fouilla rapidement, persuadé de pouvoir trouvé un mot, une note, n'importe quoi de la part de son père et expliquant pourquoi il était parti sans rien lui dire.

Le temps pressait et à contre cœur, le jeune homme quitta la clinique. En sortant, il entendit, Stanley se disputer avec quelqu'un.

\- Laisse-moi passer, abruti !

\- Hey ! Il est là !

Deux agents de sécurité bousculèrent Stanley et se ruèrent sur Damian. Le jeune homme se mis à courir. Derrière lui il entendit une détonation, puis un claquement à côté de lui. Des petits morceaux de béton atterrirent à ses pieds. Une seconde détonation résonna et il entendit un sifflement près de son oreille droite.

Damian actionna la porte menant à l'Atrium de l'Abri. Il la referma, retira le boitier de commande et arracha les fils électriques. La porte se leva de quelques centimètres avant de se bloquer.

\- Le sale petit enfoiré, il a bloqué la porte !

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner. L'Atrium était vide. En entendant des éclats de voix, Damian, se cacha derrière un des piliers. Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux résidents, un homme et une femme, se diriger vers un couloir menant à l'entrée de l'Abri.

\- Il faut qu'on se tire, comme le docteur !

\- Non Tom c'est de la folie !

Damian reconnu les voix de Tom et Mary Holden. Il allait sortir lorsque l'un d'eux se rua dans le couloir, levant les mains en l'air et criant.

\- Hey ! C'est moi Tom, Tom Holden…

Sa phrase était à peine terminée que plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Mary se précipita dans le couloir à son tour, hurlant le nom de son mari. Son cri s'arrêta net lorsque d'autres coups de feu résonnèrent.

Damian ferma les yeux et s'élança. Il traversa l'Atrium. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les corps des deux époux, étendus du le sol, deux agents de sécurités penché au-dessus d'eux, se disputant sur qui avait tiré le premier.

Damian gravit d'autres marches et arriva à l'étage Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées à l'exception d'une, donnant sur une salle de maintenance. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il pourrait rejoindre les quartiers d'Amata et de son père et le bureau du Superviseur en passant par là. Il devrait toutefois d'abord passer devant les cellules de l'Abri et le poste de Sécurité.

\- C'est ta faute, espèce de petit merdeux ! Ta faute et celle de ton père !

Damian ignora la personne qui l'interpellait depuis la fenêtre de ses quartiers et entra dans la salle de maintenance. D'autres Radcafards rampaient dans la pièce, se repaissant sur le corps d'un résident que Damian ne put identifier. Il quitta la salle de maintenance et se heurta au chef de la sécurité de l'Abri, Paul Hannon Sr.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper hein ?

Il abattit sa matraque sur Damian qui recula juste à temps pour éviter de se faire fracasser le crâne. Damian allait sortir son arme lorsque le souvenir du cadavre de Kendall jaillit devant ses yeux, arrêtant net son geste. Hannon en profita pour lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes. Le chef de la sécurité leva ensuite sa matraque et l'abattit sur Damian qui, par réflexe, l'attrapa. Le choc remonta dans tout son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Le jeune homme envoya un coup de pied dans les parties génitales de son adversaire qui tomba à genou avant d'être mis KO par un dernier coup de poing.

Damian secoua sa main. Si Hannon avait frappé plus fort, il aurait eu la main brisée. Fort heureusement, le gant en cuir de son Pip-Boy avait également amorti le choc. Le jeune homme ramassa la matraque et la rangea dans la poche de sa combinaison.

Le poste de sécurité était droit devant. Damian s'accroupit et s'approcha discrètement. Il n'avait pas recroisé de gardes depuis son altercation avec Paul Hannon Sr. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le laissa sans voix.

Amata était assise sur une chaise face à son père, Alphonse Almodovar, le Superviseur et un des agents de sécurité, que Damian reconnu comme étant l'Agent Mack. En le voyant, Damian repensa à Jonas, battu à mort. Sa mâchoire se serra. L'irrésistible envie de coller une balle dans la tête de Mack s'empara de lui. Cette fois, le souvenir et le dégout qu'il avait ressenti envers lui lorsqu'il avait tué l'Agent Kendall disparu.

\- Dis-moi où il est, Amata !

\- Je te l'ai dit, papa ! Je ne sais pas !

Damian releva la tête. Amata était au bord des larmes et implorait son père de la laisser tranquille. Alphonse Almodovar soupira et fit un signe à l'Agent Mack.

\- Tu ferais mieux de commencer à parler fillette !

L'agent de sécurité leva sa matraque de manière menaçante. Amata cria, levant les mains pour se protéger. Le corps de Damian bougea tout seul. En une fraction de seconde, il avait dégainé son arme, était entré dans la pièce et braqué son pistolet vers le Superviseur et l'Agent Mack.

\- Laissez la tranquille ! cria-t-il.

Mack et le Superviseur se retournèrent, et Amata en profita pour se lever de sa chaise, son visage s'illuminant à la vue de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers Damian et se réfugia derrière lui.

\- Bien, j'espère que tu es venu te rendre, jeune homme, dit le Superviseur avec un léger sourire arrogant.

\- Je vais partir d'ici et vous allez me laisser tranquille et vous n'allez plus lever la main sur Amata ! s'écria Damian d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? s'écria le Superviseur. James, ton père, s'est enfui de l'Abri, nous mettant tous en danger, semant le chaos en laissant une horde de Radcafards pénétrer l'Abri ! Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles et remets-nous tes armes !

Le Superviseur fit signe à l'Agent Mack qui esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers Damian. Le jeune homme pointa son arme directement vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il resserra encore plus sa prise sur la poignée de l'arme, de peur de la lâcher. La colère qu'il avait ressenti contre l'Agent Mack avait disparue et il revoyait à présent le visage de Kendall avec la gorge déchirée par le coup de feu.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu me fais rire. T'es comme ton père, un petit merdeux arrogant qui se croit au-dessus de tout. Regardes- toi, tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu vas rien me faire parce que t'as pas les couilles de presser la détente.

Il s'avança encore.

\- Le Superviseur était prêt à ce que je tabasse sa fille chérie, alors imagine un peu ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec toi.

Damian baissa son pistolet et pressa la détente. Son tir de sommation, avait atteint l'Agent Mack à la cheville. Il poussa un hurlement et s'effondra sur le sol. Amata posa ses mains sur son visage, l'air terrifiée. Damian resta une poignée de secondes à observer l'Agent Mack, les images du cadavre de Kendall défilant devant ses yeux. Il pivota vers le Superviseur et pointa son arme vers lui.

\- Non ! Ne tire pas ! S'il te plaît !

Amata se plaça devant Damian, le suppliant de ne pas tirer. Il croisa le regard d'Alphonse Almodovar. Ce dernier tentait de masquer la peur qu'il ressentait en prenant un air autoritaire. Damian baissa les yeux vers l'Agent Mack qui se tortillait de douleur sur le sol en gémissant. Il sentit Amata qui le poussait vers la sortie. Il baissa son arme et s'éloigna.

Les quartiers du Superviseur n'étaient plus très loin. En chemin, ils traversèrent une pièce mise sens-dessus dessous. Au centre, le corps de Jonas, méconnaissable. Recroquevillé sur lui-même baignant dans une mare de sang. Son corps était recouvert de fractures ouvertes, d'ecchymoses et d'entailles et sa tempe droite semblait avoir été enfoncée par un violent coup.

Damian s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Il allait soulever les bras de Jonas pour voir son visage mais il arrêta son geste. Il posa sa main sur le corps de son ami. Il sentit quelque chose de rigide à l'intérieur d'une des poches de sa blouse. Intrigué, Damian fouilla et en sortit une holobande grise, légèrement abimée, certainement par un coup de matraque. Une étiquette avait été collée dessus.

_« Pour Damian »_

Le jeune homme reconnu l'écriture de son père. Il rangea l'holobande dans sa poche et se releva, laissant derrière lui le cadavre de Jonas.

Le bureau du Superviseur était d'une propreté impeccable. Amata essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et alluma le terminal de son père. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Le bureau et la dalle de béton sur lequel il était fixé se souleva de quelques centimètres et glissa, dévoilant un escalier secret.

Amata dévala les marches, suivie de près par Damian qui referma le passage derrière eux. Le tunnel n'était pas gardé et ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de l'Abri. Damian accrocha son pistolet à sa ceinture et brancha son Pip-Boy à la console de commande de la porte.

Une alarme résonna et un gyrophare orange clignota dans l'entrée. Une lourde vis en métal descendit du plafond et s'inséra dans une gigantesque porte en acier en forme d'engrenage. La porte grinça alors que la vis géante la tirait vers un rail. Un courant d'air frais s'engouffra dans l'Abri, apportant avec lui un étrange sentiment de liberté. La porte roula lentement, dévoilant une caverne.

Damian s'avança vers le seuil de la porte. A sa grande surprise, le compteur Geiger intégré à son Pip-Boy ne grésilla pas. Il releva la tête et regarda le fond de la caverne. Il pouvait distinguer un faible rayon de lumière blanche. Un simple rayon de lumière qui semblait tellement différent de la lumière fade des néons de l'Abri.

Le jeune homme sentit le seuil de sa porte contre ses pieds. Plus qu'un pas à faire et il serait sorti de l'Abri. Un pas, et il aurait abandonné tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu pour entrer dans un monde dont il ignorait tout.

\- Mon Dieu… Tu as réussi !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Amata. La jeune femme était restée près de la console de commande, n'osant visiblement pas s'approcher plus près.

\- Merci pour ton aide Amata.

\- Non, sourit la jeune femme. Tu aurais pu y arriver sans moi. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Si t'avais pas été là… Je ne sais pas ce que mon père aurait été capable de faire.

Il s'avança vers son amie et se plaça face à elle.

\- Je suis désolé que tu es dû subir tout ça, murmura Damian. Je vais retrouver mon père et je reviendrai, je te le promets.

La jeune femme l'enlaça. Amata relâcha son étreinte et embrassa Damian sur la joue.

\- Il faut que tu partes. Va retrouver ton père. Tu… tu vas me manquer.

Sa voix était déformée par la tristesse et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. L'une des portes menant à l'intérieur de l'Abri, s'ouvrit à la volée. Plusieurs agents de sécurité, accompagnés du Superviseur firent irruption. L'un des agents leva son pistolet. Le Superviseur lui fit baisser son arme, criant qu'il risquait de toucher sa fille.

Damian regarda une dernière fois Amata et s'élança vers la porte. Derrière lui il entendit l'alarme de l'entrée retentir et la lourde porte en forme d'engrenage grincer. Il se cacha derrière un rocher et attendit, l'arme à la main. Un long grincement métallique suivit d'un lourd claquement résonna dans la grotte. Il quitta sa cachette. La lourde porte en acier s'était refermée derrière lui. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder la gigantesque porte et le numéro _« 101 »_ peint dessus, le même qui était cousu sur le dos de sa combinaison d'Abri.

Il inspira profondément et fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers le rayon de lumière au bout de la caverne. Il entendit des craquements sous bottes et en baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de cadavres. Des ossements humains, de toutes les tailles, certains portants encore des lambeaux de vêtements, d'autres tenant toujours fermement des pancartes, sur lesquelles des messages implorants étaient encore lisibles.

Damian avala sa salive avec difficulté. Le nouveau monde dans lequel il venait d'entrer venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure une infime partie de l'horreur qu'il pouvait receler.

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou commentaires, et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau monde

**Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou commentaires dans les reviews.**

* * *

Damian sortit de la grotte et aussitôt, fut aveuglé par une vive lumière, blanche et chaude. Il ferma les yeux et protégea son visage de son bras. Un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles et il sentit un courant d'air dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il les ouvrit lentement, redoutant d'être devenu aveugle. A son grand soulagement, le flou lumineux qu'il percevait se dissipa.

Il se tenait sur un petit monticule rocheux, surplombant une route. Face à lui, un paysage désolé, rocailleux, de grandes et épaisses tiges noires sortaient du sol. Des arbres. Bien différents de ceux que Damian avait pu voir dans les livres pour enfants qu'il avait lu dans sa jeunesse dans l'Abri.

Bouche bée, il contempla ce paysage surréaliste. La route qu'il surplombait se dirigeait vers une ville, aux maisons en bois à demi effondrées. Les seules choses encore debout, étaient de petites habitations d'un étage, un château d'eau, ainsi qu'une étrange sculpture rouge en forme de cône et un grand édifice en béton.

Damian détacha son regard des maisons éventrées. Ce qui l'émerveilla le plus, c'était cet astre aveuglant dans le ciel. Le ciel, gris, immense, oppressant. Le soleil. Lui qui avait toujours imaginé de voir le ciel et le soleil, s'appuyant sur des photos dans des livres ou sur les quelques affiches de Vault-Tec sur certains murs de l'Abri, voilà qu'il les avait devant les yeux. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le paysage. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'espace. Jamais son regard ne s'était posé aussi loin, lui qui était habitué à toujours avoir un mur ou un plafond gris dans son champ de vision.

Au loin, d'autres bâtiments, plus gros, s'étendaient. Deux se détachaient du lot, une grande tour pointue, qui dominait tous les autres par sa taille, et un grand édifice, surmonté d'une coupole.

Le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, était le résultat de deux heures de bombardements intensifs. Deux petites heures, au cours desquelles le feu atomique avait englobé le monde. Deux heures, pour illustrer l'apogée de la lutte sanglante, que s'était livrée les puissants de l'ancien monde.

Par un geste d'une banalité déconcertante, par une simple pression sur un bouton installé sur un tableau de commande, les dirigeants des Etats-Unis, de la Chine Communiste et du Commonwealth Européen, avait scellé le sort de l'Humanité, la faisant passer d'espèce dominante sur Terre, forte de plusieurs milliards d'individus, à une poignée de survivants, accrochés aux filtres à eau et à air de leurs abris antiatomique.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Damian, c'était un amoncellement de tôle et de métal. Certaines parties de la construction ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait vu dans un livre dans l'Abri sur des avions. Des morceaux de fuselages, de réacteurs et d'ailes. Au-dessus, Damian remarqua quelque chose qui tournoyait lentement dans le ciel.

Des oiseaux ! Il se frotta les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner, mais non. Les oiseaux étaient bien là, noirs de tailles diverses, tournoyant au-dessus de cette étrange structure. En tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme pouvait entendre des bruits provenir de cette étrange construction.

Toute semblait irréel. Le monde stérile et sans vie, le désert radioactif décrit par les adultes de l'Abri, par le Superviseur, par son père, tout était faux. La réalité rattrapa rapidement Damian. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps son père était parti. En regardant à nouveau le paysage dévasté qui s'étendait devant lui, il réalisa qu'il pouvait être n'importe où. Le jeune homme se sentit minuscule. Une poussière perdue dans l'immensité du nouveau monde qui se présentait devant lui.

\- Où tu es papa ? murmura Damian.

Le vent soufflait doucement, soulevant du sable et de la poussière entre les jambes du jeune homme. L'adrénaline accumulés lors de sa fuite de l'Abri commençait à redescendre. Il sentit une douleur à sa main gauche, là où le chef Hannon l'avait frappé. Il retira le gant de son Pip-Boy et constata qu'il avait une marque en travers de la paume. Il avait également du mal à fermer la main. Damian grimaça et releva la tête.

Cet étrange amas de métal et de parties d'avions l'intriguait. Il décida de s'y rendre, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Si des gens vivaient là-bas, ils pourraient également le renseigner sur son père et sur ce nouveau monde.

Damian descendit du monticule rocheux qui surplombait la zone, passant à côté d'ossements humains à moitiés enfouis dans le sable et la terre. La route qu'il foula était extrêmement abîmée. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la ville en ruine qu'il avait vue. Sur les bords, les restes, dévorées par la rouille d'une glissière de sécurité et un véhicule étrange, en forme de cône avec une grande vitre éclatée et un siège en cuir à l'intérieur.

En arrivant près des maisons, Damian fut d'autant plus saisi par l'état de destruction des lieux. Les maisons en bois tenaient à peine debout, certaines n'étant plus réduites qu'à un vulgaire tas de planches calcinées. La route était jonchée de détritus en tout genre, boites de conserves tordus, bouteilles de soda vides, papiers, morceaux de métaux rouillés. Cette scène rappela à Damian un des films qu'il avait vu dans l'Abri sur les effets dévastateurs d'une explosion nucléaire. L'ampleur de la destruction qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était bien pire que dans le film.

Il suivait la route, regardant régulièrement dans le ciel vers la nué d'oiseaux qui y tournoyait lentement. Le jeune homme tomba sur un panneau en tôle ondulée, soudé à deux poteaux. Sur la tôle avait été inscrit en lettre jaune le mot _« Megaton »_ suivit d'une flèche indiquant grossièrement la direction de l'étrange structure que Damian avait remarqué.

_« Megaton »._ La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Damian en lisant ce nom, ce fut le même film auquel il avait pensé plus tôt. Le mot faisait référence à l'unité utilisée pour mesurer une explosion atomique.

Alors qu'il allait rependre sa route, il vit une petite sphère métallique, un peu plus grosse qu'une tête humaine, bardée d'antennes, voler lentement dans sa direction. Il s'agissait à première vue d'un robot mais Damian ignorait de quel modèle il pouvait s'agir. Le robot émettait de la musique, un air de musique entrainant, aux allures martiales. Il passa près de Damian et l'ignora complètement. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre son chemin. Un vestige de l'ancien monde, une relique, construite par des gens morts depuis des siècles, qui continuait d'arpenter ce désert comme si de rien n'était et qui s'évertuait à diffuser la fréquence radio qui lui avait été attribuée.

La structure que Damian avait vu depuis le promontoire menant à l'Abri était une ville. Du moins, c'était l'impression que les lieux donnaient. De grands murs en tôle et en métal, des vigies, des mats tenues par des câble set des cordes. Ce qu'il supposa être l'entrée consistait en plusieurs ailes d'avions surmontées d'un réacteur.

Omnibulé par cette vision, Damian ne remarqua pas la masse orange qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il trébucha et s'écrasa tête la première dans le sable. En se retournant, il constata qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans ce qui ressemblait à une fourmi géante. Il sursauta et rampa rapidement pour s'éloigner de l'insecte. La fourmi ne bougea pas. Damian dégaina son pistolet et s'approcha prudemment. Du bout du pied, il secoua la fourmi géante. Cette dernière ne bougea toujours pas. Il s'aperçut que la créature avait un large trou au niveau de sa tête, une blessure par balle. En regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il y avait trois autres cadavres de ces fourmis, toutes avec une blessure par balle au niveau de la tête. La preuve que des personnes suffisamment évoluées pour utiliser des armes à feu vivaient dans la région, contrairement à ce que le Superviseur avait toujours répété, que le désert à la surface ne pouvait pas accueillir autre forme de vie que les cafards mutants.

Damian frissonna, réalisant qu'il n'aurait probablement eu aucune chance si ces fourmis avaient été vivantes. Il monta une petite pente jusqu'à la porte. Juste au-dessus du réacteur, sur une passerelle, un homme vêtu d'une armure de combat militaire, observait le paysage à travers une paire de jumelles. Damian remarqua le fusil à lunette, posé à portée de main. Le jeune homme allait de surprise en surprise et il était convaincu que ce monde avait encore d'autres secrets ou horreurs en réserve pour lui.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme en haillons, assis au milieu d'un tas de détritus et d'une carcasse de voiture rouillée en train de lui faire signe. Damian s'approcha avec prudence.

\- …De… L'eau… Pitié… De… L'eau…

Damian regarda l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Son visage était rougi par les coups de soleil, ses cheveux graisseux et ses vêtements semblaient trois fois trop grand. Le jeune homme réalisa alors que dans la précipitation, il n'avait pris, ni eau ni nourriture. Il regarda tristement le mendiant.

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas d'eau à vous donner.

\- S'il vous plait… J'ai… Si soif… Il me faut… De l'eau… Purifiée, supplia avec difficulté le mendiant.

\- Purifiée ? Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- De l'eau… Sans radiation… C'est l'un… des rares endroits des Terres Désolées où… on peut en trouver.

Le mendiant leva péniblement le bras et désigna les murs en métal. Damian se retourna vers l'homme et lui demanda.

\- Dîtes… C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Le mendiant haussa les sourcils, dévoilant des yeux injectés de sang. Damian n'avait posé qu'une simple question, pourtant l'homme lui lançait un regard comme s'il venait de lui demander le sens de la vie.

\- C'est… Megaton. Vous… Avez grandi dans un trou… Toute votre vie ?

_« Tu crois pas si bien dire »,_ pensa Damian en lui faisant un signe de tête et en s'éloignant.

Le sol trembla. Le réacteur au-dessus des ailes d'avions s'activait, tournant de plus en plus vite. Damian recula lorsque les deux ailes d'avions coulissèrent vers le haut, révélant une grande porte en métal. Le réacteur cessa de tourner lorsqu'un robot de forme humanoïde, avec une grande visière jaune en guise de tête s'approcha et se positionna à l'entrée. Il fit pivoter son buste vers Damian dans un grincement métallique.

_« Bienvenue, à, Megaton. Passez, un, agréable, séjour. »_

Damian remarque qu'une étoile blanche à cinq branches avait été peinte sur le buste du robot. Juste en-dessous, une petite plaque de métal semblait avoir été soudée. Damian pu y lire les mots _« Adjoint Weld »_.

\- Euh… Merci…, balbutia le jeune homme en se dirigeant à l'intérieur.

La ville était construite dans un grand cratère. Des habitations en tôle étaient construites sur des grandes passerelles. Un grand escalier rudimentaire encadré de deux énormes tuyaux permettait de rejoindre le centre du cratère.

\- Bon sang… Encore de la visite.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'observer la ville qu'un grand homme noir, s'approcha de lui en soupirant. Tout droit sorti d'un film d'avant-guerre sur la conquête de l'Ouest, l'homme, portait un long cache poussière beige en cuir avec treillis et bottes assorties, ainsi qu'un large chapeau aux bords recourbés. Cette vision amusa Damian, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'étoile dorée épinglée à la poitrine de l'homme et surtout, le grand fusil d'assaut qu'il portait en bandoulière.

L'homme soupira et se plaça devant Damian, le dominant de toute sa taille. Ses petits yeux marrons sondèrent le jeune homme quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire bienveillant ne se dessine sur son visage mangé par une imposante barbe.

\- Je suis Lucas Simms, le Shérif, et le Maire en cas de besoin.

\- Je… Euh… Je…

\- Hey, relax gamin. Je ne mords pas.

Damian se racla la gorge et repris calmement.

\- Je m'appelle Damian Franklin. Je… Je cherche mon père.

\- Vous venez de cet Abri non ? L'Abri 101.

Simms eut un léger rire tandis qu'il examinait la combinaison du jeune homme.

\- Ouais… Avec cette combinaison sur le dos, impossible de se tromper.

\- Je… Ecoutez, Shérif… Simms ? Je cherche mon père, un type d'âge moyen, blanc, les cheveux grisonnants. Vous l'avez vu ?

Lucas Simms pinça ses lèvres et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Eh bien, y'avait bien cet étranger qui est passé. Il avait un drôle de regard, du genre déterminé. Il portait aussi une combinaison d'Abri.

\- Vous savez où il est parti ? demanda Damian plein d'espoir. Quand était-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas, désolé. J'ai suffisamment à faire en ville et je n'ai pas le temps de tenir le registre des entrées et sorties. En revanche, je me souviens qu'il est resté un petit moment au saloon. Vous devriez aller voir avec Moriarty, mais faites gaffe à vous, cet homme n'est pas digne de confiance.

\- Où est-ce que je le trouve ce saloon ? demanda Damian.

En guise de réponse, Simms fit un pas de côté et pointa du doigt une bâtisse de l'autre côté de la ville sur le bord du cratère. Un grand panneau indiquant le nom de l'endroit trônait sur la façade avant du bâtiment.

\- Une dernière chose.

Damian se tourna vers Simms.

\- Bienvenue à Megaton.

Simms s'éloigna. Damian commença à descendre les marches. Une scène étrange attira son attention. Au centre du cratère, dans une flaque d'eau marron, un homme d'un âge avancé, de l'eau jusqu'aux tibias, parlait en levant les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Il déblatérait des paroles sans queues ni tête pour le jeune homme. Pourtant ce n'était pas cet illuminé qui stupéfia Damian.

Un grand objet de forme ovale, à demi-enfoui dans une eau grise et opaque, semblait être le destinataire des paroles du vieil homme. En s'approchant, Damian entendit le compteur Geiger de son Pip-Boy s'affoler. Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il se tenait face à un engin nucléaire. L'inscription _« C-23 Megaton »_, était gravé sur le côté de l'engin, ainsi que le trèfle radioactif.

Damian fit quelques pas en arrière. Les habitants de cette ville avaient un sens de l'humour plus que douteux. Nommer leur ville de la même façon qu'un de ces engins était une chose, construire une ville autour et surtout vénérer ce même engin qui avait détruit le monde deux siècles auparavant en était une autre.

\- Pas de panique, gamin. Ce truc ne va pas exploser. Enfin pas tout de suite.

Damian se retourna et vit Simms qui se tenait derrière lui.

_\- « Pas tout de suite »_ ? Attendez… Vous voulez dire que cette chose est armée ?

Tant que personne ne va trifouiller les fils et les câbles du boitier de commande, la bombe restera intacte. Et nous avec.

\- Mais c'est complètement dingue !

Plusieurs personnes, attablées à un comptoir derrière eux, se retournèrent, visiblement mécontent que quelqu'un ne hausse la voix et perturbe leur repas.

\- Pourquoi vous vivez près de cet engin ? Si jamais elle se déclenche…

\- Je ne compte pas me faire vaporiser tout de suite, gamin, et pour ce qui est de pourquoi la ville est construite autour d'une bombe atomique, adressez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre pour le cours d'histoire.

Le Shérif s'installa au comptoir et entama une discussion avec une femme en combinaison jaune qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté. Damian jeta un dernier regard à la bombe avant de commencer son ascension vers l'autre côté du cratère.

Le saloon était bondé. Un brouhaha de discussion, de bruits de verres et de couverts s'entrechoquant et le grésillement désagréable d'une radio mal réglée frappa Damian de plein fouet. Une forte odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool fort le prit également à la gorge. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il sentit que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Le malaise dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble des clients et des personnes assises aux différentes tables ne retournent à leurs activités.

Damian devait sûrement avoir l'air d'une bête de foire, ou du moins d'un personnage étrange, avec sa combinaison d'Abri, son Pip-Boy et surtout, les traces de sang séchés sur son visage et ses mains.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Il se glissa entre une femme accoudée au comptoir, portant une tenue plus que suggestive et aux cheveux roux coupés courts et un homme au crâne rasé, portant un blouson et un pantalon en cuir avec des bottes militaires, ainsi qu'un fusil d'assaut dans le dos.

La femme souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Damian. Le jeune homme regarda de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander à Simms à quoi ressemblait le dénommé Moriarty.

Il vit un homme lui tournant le dos, le crâne partiellement dégarnit. Damian lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- Hum… Excusez-moi, je cherche un dénommé Moriarty et…

Damian poussa un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Il recula, renversant le verre de l'homme à côté de lui par la même occasion. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir n'avait plus de nez, ni de lèvres. La peau sur son visage, comme sur le reste de son corps avait l'air d'avoir été brûlée ou arrachée.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu une goule de votre vie ? lança l'homme d'une voix rauque, tintée de surprise.

\- Une… Quoi ?

Damian n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de son interlocuteur. L'homme remarqua la combinaison d'Abri et le Pip-Boy et soupira tristement.

\- Je présume que vous devez pas avoir beaucoup de goules dans votre Abri.

\- Euh... Je… Non… Vous m'avez surpris, désolé.

\- Hey !

La goule tourna la tête vers l'homme au crâne rasé assis à côté de Damian. Il avait les mâchoires crispées et lançait un regard mauvais à Damian.

\- T'as renversé mon verre.

\- J'suis désolé Monsieur Jericho, je…

\- Toi le zombie tu la fermes ! s'écria le dénommé Jericho en pointant un doigt autoritaire vers la goule sans lâcher Damian du regard.

La goule baissa les yeux, pétrifiée. Damian resta silencieux, sans savoir quoi faire. Il pâlit et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, lorsqu'il vit l'homme sortir un couteau à la lame dentelée. Il fit tournoyer l'arme dans sa main et planta la pointe de la lame sur le comptoir dans un bruit qui attira l'attention des personnes autour.

\- Bah quoi, t'as perdu ta langue trou du cul d'Abri ?

\- Jericho, rangez-ça.

Damian tourna la tête et vit le shérif Simms sur le seuil de la porte du saloon. Il s'approcha de Jericho et posa ses yeux sur le couteau.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ?

Jericho leva les yeux vers Simms et rangea son couteau.

\- Allons, allons, que ce passe-t-il ?

Un homme dans la cinquantaine, avec des cheveux gris et un bouc bien taillé, vêtu d'un blouson en cuir sans manches, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un épais pantalon composé de plusieurs morceaux de tissus, s'approcha. Damian croisa son regard. Ses yeux débordaient de malice.

\- Shérif, vous venez vous détendre un moment ? demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire forcé.

\- Je viens parce qu'on m'a signalé du grabuge ici.

Simms, Jericho et l'homme aux cheveux gris engagèrent une discussion. Le ton monta assez rapidement, toutes les personnes présentes ayant visiblement leurs mots à dire sur le sujet. Damian fut rapidement écarté de la conversation, la faute retombant sur la goule.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de la foule à quatre pattes et se releva. Il se retrouva dans un petit recoin du saloon. Une petite lampe violette donnait une ambiance relaxante à l'endroit. Damian sentit une présence avec lui. Il se retourna et vit un homme en costume rayé, très propre, chaussures cirées, chapeau et lunettes aux verres tintés. Damian trouvait que cet homme faisait tâche dans le décor.

Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, il fit signe à Damian de s'approcher. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui puis s'approcha.

\- Enfin, juste au moment où j'allais perdre espoir. Mon garçon, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous pouvez m'appelez, Monsieur Burke.

\- Euh… Bonjour, répondit Damian intrigué.

Burke se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Il observa les habitants de Megaton, toujours en pleine discussion. Une expression de dégout et de mépris s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Vous, mon cher, ne faites pas partie des habitants de cette fosse putride, ce qui fait de vous une personne… appréciable.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Monsieur Burke, désigna d'un signe de tête méprisant Simms et les autres.

\- Regardez. Cet endroit est un dépotoir, une chiure de mouche dans le paysage. C'est pourquoi ce serait faire une faveur à ce monde si quelqu'un rayait cet endroit de la surface du globe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Voyez-vous, repris Burke en affichant un petit sourire. La bombe dont cette décharge tire son nom est toujours active. Tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est d'un peu de motivation.

Il fouilla dans l'intérieur de sa veste et en sorti un petit objet rectangulaire avec des fils électrique.

\- Et cette motivation… C'est vous.

\- Vous êtes malade ?

Damian ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de crier. Simms, Jericho et les autres clients se tournèrent vers lui, tel un seul homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? soupira le Shérif.

Simms se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de Burke et Damian. Jericho cracha par terre et lança un regard assassin au shérif avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La petite foule se dispersa et retourna à ses activités.

\- Vous cherchez à vous attirer des ennuis ? s'énerva Simms en s'adressant au jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est rien, Shérif, intervint Burke en se levant et en réajustant son costume. Ce jeune homme et moi étions simplement en train d'échanger des formalités.

\- _« __Des formalités_ _» _? Vous venez de me proposer de faire exploser la bombe qui est dehors avec cet objet !

Damian pointa du doigt la main de Burke d'où l'on pouvait voir les fils électriques de l'appareil. Simms se tourna vers Burke, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Shérif, répondit calmement Burke en déboutonnant sa veste de costume et en réajustant sa cravate.

Simms fit basculer son fusil d'assaut de son épaule et fit jouer la culasse.

\- Je vous arrête, Burke, tonna le Shérif. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qui se passe ici.

Burke soupira et leva les mains.

\- Je vous suis, Shérif.

Simms, fit volte-face et commença à se diriger vers la porte du saloon. Burke plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Damian le vit en sortir un pistolet avec un silencieux.

\- Attention !

Damian se jeta sur Simms, juste avant que Burke ne lève son arme et le plaqua au sol. Burke tira. Simms grogna quand la balle lui entra dans l'épaule. Personne n'entendit le coup de feu, atténué grâce au silencieux et au bruit ambiant. Plusieurs clients se retournèrent vers Simms et Damian, toujours sur le sol du bar. Burke tira une seconde fois mais manqua son coup. Les différents clients plongèrent à l'abri en voyant qu'une fusillade venait d'éclater. Burke envoya quelques balles au hasard, pour empêcher les clients de dégainer et de répliquer.

Damian roula sur le dos et attrapa le fusil d'assaut de Simms par la sangle et tira. Il orienta le canon vers Burke et pressa la détente. Le grondement du fusil d'assaut résonna dans tout le saloon.

Touché au ventre et à la poitrine, Burke s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. De larges éclaboussures de sang avaient jaillis sur le mur et de petites étoiles rouge foncé commençaient à se dessiner sur la chemise et la veste de Burke, à l'endroit où les balles l'avaient frappées.

Damian expira bruyamment. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, son corps avait réagi tout seul. Il lâcha le fusil de Simms et laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol. Le saloon était plongé dans le silence. Lucas Simms se redressa en grognant et appuya sa main sur son épaule. L'un des clients s'accroupit et l'aida à se relever.

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds attachés aida Damian à se relever. L'homme aux cheveux gris et au bouc s'avança vers le comptoir et attrapa la goule par la nuque. Il serra sa main et approcha son visage de la goule.

\- Gob, si j'apprends encore que tu as énervé un de mes clients, je te jure que je vais coudre ta sale bouche pour qu'enfin tout le monde puisse boire en paix, dit-il entre ses dents. Tu m'as bien compris ?

La goule, le cou recroquevillé entre ses épaules, hocha frénétiquement la tête, le regard vissé sur le plancher.

\- Bien, ça c'est un bon zombie. Maintenant va me nettoyer tout ce merdier.

La goule s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-salle. Les clients terminèrent leurs verres et quittèrent le saloon, juste après que Simms se doit fait transporter à l'extérieur. L'homme au bouc se tourna vers Damian et ouvrit les bras comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Eh bien toi alors, on peut dire que tu es un vrai ange tombé du ciel. Oui, notre bon Shérif a de la chance que tu ais été là.

Il afficha un sourire suffisant avant de reprendre.

\- Colin Moriarty, à ton service. Assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant un tabouret placé devant le comptoir. Prends un verre, je sens que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre.

Il tourna la tête vers la goule qui était allée chercher un seau et une serpillère et qui se dirigeait vers le cadavre de Burke. Damian la regarda alors qu'elle tentait difficilement de tirer le corps hors du saloon en évitant de mettre du sang partout.

\- Moriarty ?

\- Lui-même. Propriétaire du Moriarty's. Mon petit coin de paradis dans cette ville oublié de tous.

Il se frotta les mains avant de les poser sur le comptoir. Damian ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cet homme lui fit mauvaise impression.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien… On m'a dit que vous pouviez me renseigner sur mon père. Un homme d'âge moyen, blanc, des cheveux, gris. Il doit porter une combinaison comme la mienne.

Les yeux se Moriarty s'agrandirent. Il dévisagea Damian quelques seconde, le regarda de la tête aux pieds et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Mon Dieu… C'est toi…

Damian haussa les sourcils. Il regarda derrière lui, au cas où son interlocuteur venait de s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre mais il ne vit personne. Moriarty le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Le petit bébé a bien grandi. Tu es persistent, hein ? Comme du chiendent.

\- Attendez… De quoi vous parlez ?

Moriarty éclata de rire.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ton père ne t'a rien dit ? Pendant presque vingt ans, il t'a fait croire que tous les deux, vous étiez nés dans l'Abri ?

Damian était complètement perdu. Toutes les questions qu'il posait pour tenter de retrouver son père ne lui apportaient que d'autres questions en guise de réponse. Moriarty, contrôla son rire et inspira profondément avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

\- Les mensonges que l'on raconte à ceux qu'on aime. C'était il y a peut-être longtemps mais je ne suis pas près d'oublier le petit bébé braillard que tu étais. Tu vois, James t'as emmené à l'Abri, pour que tu y sois en sécurité.

Damian était sûr qu'il se moquait de lui. Tout ce que Moriarty racontait n'avait aucun sens. Il connaissait le nom de son père mais il était impossible qu'il ait deviné le bon prénom du premier coup, et toute cette histoire d'être née en dehors de l'Abri n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pour quelles raisons James ne lui aurait-il rien dit et comment auraient-ils pu rentrer dans un Abri scellé depuis 200 ans ?

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, tu es juste un peu perturbé par toutes ces révélations sur ce cher papa. Alors je vais être honnête avec toi. Les Terres Désolées sont un endroit dangereux et il serait regrettable que quelqu'un profite de toi.

Il lança un sourire malicieux à Damian.

\- Ton père est venu ici c'est vrai, mais il est reparti, et je sais où il est allé, seulement vois-tu, dans ce monde les informations ça se monnaye.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, donnant l'impression de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

\- Disons… 100 capsules et je te dis où est ton père.

\- Des… Capsules ?

\- Oui des capsules. Quoi, tu… Oh, j'avais oublié.

Moriarty se déplaça jusqu'à une caisse enregistreuse sur le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite capsule de bouteille de soda. La couleur rouge d'origine était pratiquement effacée et l'aluminium était un peu tordu sur les bords. Il la posa sur le comptoir et la fit lentement glisser avec son index jusqu'à Damian.

\- On dirait que papa a omis de t'expliquer les bases de l'économie des Terres Désolées.

Damian observa le petit objet en aluminium devant lui. Il releva les yeux vers Moriarty qui rangea la capsule dans le tiroir-caisse.

\- Je n'ai pas de capsules sur moi.

Moriarty arbora un large sourire qui mit Damian mal à l'aise. Il ne lui lassa pas le temps de répondre qu'il continua.

\- Tu as sauvé notre bon Shérif, mais une fusillade dès le début de la journée, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Alors pour te faire pardonner et en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je te propose un marché. Vois-tu, avant, dans ce noble établissement, il y avait une fille qui travaillait. Cette fille, c'est Silver, une salope de junkie. Elle m'a emprunté un paquet de ces capsules, disant qu'elle pourrait me fournir en dope. Le truc c'est qu'elle a pris les capsules et qu'elle est partie s'installer dans les ruines de Springvale pour s'injecter tout ce qu'elle m'avait promis. Si tu récupères les capsules, elles sont à toi… Jusqu'à ce que tu me payes avec.

Il termina sa phrase par un large sourire.

\- Alors quoi ? Je fais votre sale boulot c'est ça ?

\- Non ! s'écria Moriarty en fronçant les sourcils et en paraissant outré. Qui te parle de sale boulot ? C'est juste un service, contre un autre.

\- Laissez tomber, souffla Damian en se levant de son tabouret.

\- C'est toi qui vois, soupira Moriarty. Je suis sûr que ton père serait plus raisonnable si vos places étaient inversées.

Damian jura intérieurement et poussa violemment la porte du saloon. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde devant le bar et pencha la tête en soupirant. Il releva la tête et regarda l'entrée de la ville.

Damian marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée, prenant soin de passer assez loin de la bombe lorsqu'il traversa le centre du cratère. Arrivé au pieds des escaliers, il entendit une voix l'interpeler.

\- Hey, le gamin de l'Abri !

Damian tourna la tête et vit un homme en guenilles assis sur un petit tabouret à côté d'une grande vache à deux têtes.

\- Y'a le shérif Simms qui vous cherche, il est dans la clinique.

L'homme désigna une cabane en tôle derrière lui. Damian décida qu'il était dans son intérêt d'aller voir Simms le plus vite possible. Il grimpa la petite rampe menant à la clinique et poussa la porte.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Fallout 3 étant le premier jeu de la franchise auquel j'ai joué, je garde un souvenir particulier de ma première sortie de l'Abri 101, et de mon arrivée à Megaton et j'ai essayé de de le retranscrire du mieux possible dans ce chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : 300 pièces d'argent

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. En espérant que les chapitres précédents vous aient plu. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La clinique de Megaton aurait fait passer la décharge de l'Abri pour une salle stérilisée et impeccable sur le plan propreté. Une forte odeur de sang prit Damian à la gorge alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Le grésillement d'une radio se faisait entendre. Une lanterne accrochée à un mur près de la porte d'entrée projetait une faible lumière, suffisante pour permettre d'éclairer la cabane. Juste à côté de Damian, un bureau avec plusieurs dossiers et pile de papiers prenant la poussière.

Un paravent en tissu séparait l'entrée du reste de la cabane. Derrière, Damian pu y apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une table d'opération, accompagnée d'un petit chariot sur lequel étaient disposés des ustensiles médicaux.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, provenant d'une pièce en face de l'entrée, masquée par un rideau troué. Un homme de taille moyenne, Noir, les cheveux blancs au ras du crâne avec une petite moustache et un collier de barbe, repoussa le rideau et regarda Damian des pieds à la tête. Il portait un t-shirt beige avec des tâche de sang, un treillis marron, des gants en latex, ainsi qu'une petite sacoche sur la hanche.

\- Bonjour, je…

\- Vous, vous n'avez l'air ni malade, ni sur le point de mourir, alors vous êtes en train d'enfreindre la règle numéro 1, aboya l'homme.

Damian ouvrit la bouche mais seul un balbutiement inintelligible en sorti.

\- Vous êtes en train de me faire perdre mon temps. Revenez quand vous aurez une balle dans le bide ou quand vous luirait comme un réacteur nucléaire.

\- Qui est-ce, Church ?

Damian reconnu la voix de Simms derrière le rideau.

\- Un gamin avec une combinaison d'Abri.

\- Laisse-le entrer, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.

L'homme soupira et retourna derrière le rideau. Damian lui emboîta le pas et écarta le morceau de tissu. La pièce servait de chambre. Les murs étaient vaguement décorés d'affiches d'avant-guerre jaunies, énonçant des informations médicales ou bien vantant les mérites de tel ou tel produit pharmaceutique. Plusieurs lits étaient disposés dans la pièce. Tous étaient vides à l'exception du plus proche. Simms était assis sur le vieux matelas troué. Il avait retiré son cache poussière et son pull. Un pansement était posé sur son épaule, à l'endroit où Burke l'avait touché. Juste à côté du lit, le dénommé Church, s'affairait sur un petit chariot contenant tous les outils médicaux nécessaires à une opération ainsi qu'un petit récipient en aluminium, où Damian pu apercevoir un peu de sang et un petit objet métallique écrasé.

Simms fit signe à Damian de s'approcher.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui. Je voulais vous remercier. Je dois me faire vieux. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, cet enfoiré de Burke m'aurait troué la peau.

Damian, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, resta silencieux. Il repensa à la raison qui avait mené Burke à l'aborder et qui avait déclenché la fusillade.

\- Burke est peut-être mort mais ça ne résout pas le problème. Tant que cette bombe sera active, vous aurez une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Alors qu'il parlait, Damian se sentit soudainement idiot. Il avait l'impression d'enfoncer une porte ouverte et était persuadé que tous les habitants de Megaton savaient que la bombe était active.

Simms ne répondit pas. Il se releva et commença à enfiler son pull et son manteau en grimaçant. Church lui conseilla de ne pas trop faire d'effort. Il grimaça encore alors qu'il tentait de remettre son fusil en bandoulière.

\- Vous devriez la désamorcer une bonne fois pour toute, conclut Damian.

\- Super idée, comme si on n'y avait jamais songé avant, lança Church.

Church leur tournait le dos et nettoyait ses ustensiles avec un chiffon à la propreté douteuse. Il se retourna et regarda le Shérif Simms. Ce dernier était en train d'observer Damian, l'air pensif.

\- Attendez, Lucas, vous n'allez pas placer nos vies entre les mains de ce gamin ?

\- A moins que vous ne connaissiez quelqu'un capable d'un tel exploit doc, je crois que ce gamin est notre seule chance. De plus je ne vois personne en ville d'assez qualifié pour une telle tâche.

\- Attendez, je suis loin d'être un expert en explosif !

Damian regardait Church et Simms, convaincu qu'ils allaient éclater de rire et lui révéler que tout n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Simms s'approcha de Damian et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

\- Ecoutez, jetez-y un coup d'œil, d'accord ? Et si vous arrivez à désarmer, cette chose, vous aurez droit à une récompense. 100 capsules ça vous irait ?

Damian était prêt à refuser l'offre quand il réalisa que la somme proposée par Simms était la même que celle demandée par Moriarty. Il n'allait peut-être pas avoir besoin de faire le sale boulot du barman finalement.

\- Je vais essayer, finit par dire le jeune homme.

_\- « Essayer »_ ? Oh mon Dieu ayez pitié de nos âmes, lança Church.

Le docteur emmena son matériel dans une autre pièce, laissant Simms et Damian quitter la clinique seuls. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la bombe. Le prédicateur était toujours là, à déblatérer son sermon à une petite foule.

\- Dîtes, demanda Damian. Cet homme, qui est-ce ?

Il désigna le prédicateur d'un geste de la tête. Simms lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- C'est le Confesseur Cromwell. Il fait partie d'un culte qui se fait appeler _« Les Enfants d'Atome »_. Ils ont une église, juste là.

Damian remarqua une cabane en tôle surplombant la bombe et la petite foule. Le trèfle radioactif avait été peint au-dessus de la porte.

\- Ils considèrent la bombe comme une divinité ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Mais… Ils ne vont pas être… En colère après moi si jamais je m'approche ou si je touche à leur… _« Dieu »_ ?

Simms éclata de rire avant de se contrôler, sa blessure le rappelant à l'ordre.

\- Tout ce que vous risquez gamin, c'est que Cromwell vous assassine avec le charabia de ses sermons.

Damian lança un regard nerveux autour de lui. Il avala sa salive, persuadé que s'il s'approchait trop près de la bombe, l'un des habitants, pensant qu'il voulait la faire exploser, allait lui tirer dans le dos.

\- Personne ne vous tirera dessus, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe, dit Simms.

Le Shérif recula de quelques pas et observa Damian alors qu'il s'approchait de l'engin. De près, la bombe paraissait encore plus impressionnante. Le jeune homme commença à marcher dans l'eau qui entourait l'engin. Son Pip-Boy commença à grésiller. Damian leva le poignet et vérifia l'aiguille du compteur Geiger. Elle oscillait légèrement, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, bien que patauger dans une eau froide et légèrement irradiée, à côté d'un engin capable de le vaporiser ne lui était pas très plaisant.

Damian jeta un discret coup d'œil vers le Confesseur Cromwell, qui semblait toujours absorbé dans un de ses sermons et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le jeune homme leva lentement les mains vers un boitier de commande. Délicatement, il retira le couvercle t et le l'écarte lentement, dévoilant un enchevêtrement de fils électriques ainsi qu'une petite console électronique avec plusieurs cadrans digitaux et voyants allumés. Chaque cadran affichait le chiffre _« 9 »_.

Damian observa en silence le boitier de commande. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir les habitants le regarder en murmurant. Ironiquement, les branchements de la bombe lui rappelaient ceux de son Pip-Boy.

Il attrapa un des fils et le laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Relié aux cadrans, le fil lui sembla être celui à sectionner. Il approcha sa main du branchement mais arrêta son geste au dernier moment. Il réalisa que s'il se trompait, l'endroit ne serait plus qu'un gigantesque cratère fumant et radioactif.

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se remémorant toutes les heures qu'il avait passé avec Stanley à réparer des Pip-Boy et les terminaux de l'Abri. Damian déglutit et tira le fil. Il entendit un cliquetis à l'intérieur de la bombe et vit les cadrans et les voyants clignoter. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Le cliquetis cessa.

Damian ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Les cadrans digitaux s'étaient éteints. La bombe de Megaton était désactivée pour de bon. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

Il se retourna et vit que tous les habitants, à l'exception du prédicateur des Enfants d'Atome qui continuait de parler, s'étaient réfugiés derrières les murs des cabanes ou le mobilier, traînant dans le cratère. Cette vision arracha un rire à Damian, comme un si un simple mur de tôle allait les protéger du souffle d'un engin explosif de plusieurs mégatonnes. Simms émergea de la foule et s'approcha, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

\- C'est bon ? Vous y êtes arrivé ?

Damian hocha la tête, la pression redescendant lentement.

\- Oui, ce truc est sans danger maintenant.

Simms posa les mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

\- J'y crois pas, vous avez vraiment désarmé cette chose !

Il donna une tape sur le bras de Damian. Les habitants de Megaton se regardèrent, interloqués. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre et Damian vit plusieurs visages souriants.

\- Suivez-moi, je crois qu'une récompense de taille s'impose.

Simms commença à grimper les escaliers vers l'entrée de la ville. Arrivé en haut, il bifurqua sur la gauche jusqu'à une grande cabane à deux étages, avec la queue d'un avion installée sur le toit. Simms, fit signe à Damian de l'attendre à la porte. Il entra dans la cabane et revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains un petit sachet en cuir et une petite boite en métal.

Il tendit le sac à Damian.

\- Vous trouverez 100 capsules là-dedans. Toutefois, 100 capsules pour nous avoir empêché de partir dans un gros boum, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez.

Damian regarda la petite boite qu'il lui donna. Le jeune homme souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur, un petit papier jauni et une clé. Damian regarda le Shérif, le questionnant du regard.

\- On aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme vous à Megaton. Ce papier, c'est l'acte de propriété d'une cabane, ici en ville.

Tout en parlant, il désigna la cabane qui se trouvait à de l'autre côté de l'escalier.

\- Ecoutez, Shérif, je vous remercie mais… Je ne peux pas accepter… Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici. Il… Il faut que je retrouve mon père et…

\- Pas besoin de vous installer éternellement. Disons que si vous avez besoin de vous poser, un jour, vous savez où aller.

Damian remercia Simms d'un mouvement de tête. Le Shérif s'éloigna vers la porte et grimpa une échelle qui le mena jusqu'à la passerelle où le sniper que Damian avait repéré en entrant en ville se trouvait toujours.

Le jeune homme retraversa la ville. Il poussa la porte du saloon. Moriarty était derrière le comptoir de son bar, en train d'essuyer un verre.

\- J'ai les capsules Moriarty !

Damian laissa tomber le petit sachet en cuir sur le comptoir. Moriarty attrapa la sacoche et l'ouvrit.

\- 100 capsules comme convenu.

Moriarty soupira et lança un regard désolé à Damian.

\- Je suis désolé mon cher ami mais c'est 300 capsules.

\- 300 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous aviez dit 100 capsules !

Moriarty afficha un sourire arrogant et secoua la tête lentement.

\- Non, non, non, je t'ai fait une offre à 100 capsules et tu t'en es allé, ce qui dans le monde des affaires, équivaut à un _« non »_. Donc, je te refais une seconde offre à 300 capsules. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Damian perdait patience. Il essaya de garder son calme.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Tout l'argent que j'ai est là devant vous ! Maintenant dîtes moi où est mon père !

Moriarty l'attrapa par le col de sa combinaison et le tira vers lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue mon garçon, si tu veux quitter cet endroit en vie, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il relâcha le jeune homme et passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant visiblement de se calmer. Damian se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets.

\- 300 capsules. Sinon tu peux toujours tenter ta chance en fouillant sous chaque putain de caillou des Terres Désolées.

Damian quitta le saloon. Résigné, il se dirigea vers les ruines de Springvale.

La seule maison encore debout de Springvale était un petit ranch avec un petit porche. En s'approchant, Damian remarqua que les fenêtres avaient été obstruées de l'intérieur par des morceaux de tissu ou de papier.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et frappa. Il se sentit idiot. Il devait sûrement être la seule personne encore capable de frapper à la porte d'une maison abandonnée dans les Terres Désolées. Damian tourna la poignée et entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et en se retournant, tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'un pistolet.

\- Vous êtes qui putain ? D'où vous sortez ? C'est Moriarty qui vous envoie ?

\- Wow ! Baissez votre arme !

A l'autre bout du revolver, une femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, de grands cernes sous les yeux, portant un pull à capuche beige avec un pantalon blanc et des bottes montantes lui lançait un regard menaçant.

\- C'est ce salaud qui vous envoie, pas vrai ?

\- Calmez-vous et baissez ce revolver s'il vous plaît !

\- Cet enfoiré n'aura rien ! Ces capsules sont à moi !

La femme s'approcha, agitant toujours le revolver sous le nez de Damian. Un coup de feu résonna aux oreilles de Damian et il sentit la balle siffler à côté de son visage. La femme pressa à nouveau la détente mais rien ne se produisit à part un cliquetis métallique. Elle lâcha son arme et recula. Damian leva les mains vers elle.

\- Ecoutez, je vous veux pas de mal ! Je suis là pour vous parler !

La femme attrapa un couteau sur une table et se jeta sur Damian. Le jeune homme attrapa le poignet de la femme et tenta de la repousser. Ils luttèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Damian parvienne à se dégager. Il poussa la jeune femme qui trébucha sur une boite à outils. La jeune femme tomba, sa tête heurtant le coin d'un meuble.

Damian se précipita sur elle. Il constata que la jeune femme était morte. Les yeux ouverts, étendue sur le sol, elle avait une large entaille sur le côté du crâne. Damian se laissa tomber par terre. Assis à côté de la femme, il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il regarda ses mains. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois et se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur, avant de se précipiter dans un coin de la cabane et de vomir.

En se redressant, il regarda autour de lui, et vit ce qui ressemblait à une bouteille de vodka sur un meuble. Il l'attrapa et se rinça la bouche avec.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, servait de chambre. Un simple lit avec un matelas et une commode sur laquelle était posée une radio et un vieux téléviseur. La radio était branchée sur une station et jouait un air semblable à celui que Damian avait entendu sur le robot volant.

Tremblant, il essuya sa bouche avec le revers de sa main et enjamba le cadavre de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Un four, un frigo et tout le nécessaire que l'on pouvait trouver dans une cuisine d'avant-guerre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une fenêtre, en partie masquée par un rideau troué.

Damian alluma la lampe de son Pip-Boy. Le rayon verdâtre de la lampe accentua l'atmosphère décrépit de la pièce. Le jeune homme soupira et commença à fouiller la maison. Il trouva une petite boite en métal sur laquelle le mot _« capsules » _avait été inscrit au feutre noir. Il ouvrit la boite et trouva à l'intérieur, plusieurs centaines de capsules de soda, ainsi que de grosses seringues et des inhalateurs rouges. Il referma la boite et la jeta dans son sac qu'il portait toujours depuis sa fuite de l'Abri.

Damian eu une impression désagréable. Voler. Il avait déjà chapardé des friandises dans la cafétéria de l'Abri mais là… Il dépouillait un cadavre. Il frissonna et referma son sac en secouant la tête.

Avant de partir, il arracha le rideau de la cuisine et recouvrit le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Voilà, 300 capsules.

Damian venait de jeter une sacoche en cuir sur le comptoir devant Moriarty. Sans afficher la moindre expression, il ouvrit la sacoche et compta minutieusement chaque capsule. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers Damian qui tapait ses doigts contre le comptoir, le regard dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de compter, Moriarty rangea la sacoche dans sa veste et lança un large sourire à Damian.

\- Tu t'es occupé de notre brebis égarée ?

\- Vous avez votre argent, alors dîtes moi où est mon père.

Moriarty resta silencieux quelques secondes, fixant Damian en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Il désigna finalement le poste de radio sur le comptoir.

\- Tu vois ce poste radio ? Eh bien ton père est parti au Sud-Est. Il est allé voir cette station de radio, Galaxy News. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, mais je suppose que si l'on veut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les Terres Désolées, c'est l'endroit où se rendre, vu que le DJ, Three Dog, a l'air au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce putain de désert.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ecoute, je tiens un bar, je ne fais pas dans le babysitting. Les raisons pour lesquelles ton père est parti, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Maintenant si tu ne comptes pas boire, je t'invite à aller retrouver ce cher papa.

\- Et cette station de radio, elle est où ?

Moriarty fixa Damian quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- 50 capsules.

Damian serra la mâchoire. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de coller son poing dans la figure du barman. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

\- Dans le centre de D.C..

Damian se retourna. Moriarty avait les yeux fixés sur le verre qu'il nettoyait.

\- Le seul moyen que tu as de te rendre dans le centre de D.C., c'est en empruntant les vieux tunnels de métro, lança-t-il en rangeant le verre sur une étagère derrière le comptoir.

Damian ne répondit pas et quitta le saloon. En sortant, il sentit comme un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il savait enfin où aller pour trouver son père. Il réalisa également qu'il était affamé. Il n'avait rien mangé ou bu depuis la veille, avant sa fuite de l'Abri, lorsque tout était normal et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier s'il allait devoir tuer quelqu'un ou échapper à des agents de sécurité complètements fous. D'où il était, Damian avait une vue imprenable sur Megaton. Il se rappela le comptoir qu'il avait vu près de la bombe et s'y dirigea.

En s'installant sur un des tabourets libres, il observa l'endroit dans le détail. Le comptoir était installé sous le porche rudimentaire d'une cabane. Juste derrière, un frigo était relié à des câbles qui couraient sur le sol avant de disparaître dans un trou dans le mur. Accroché au mur, un écriteau sur lequel les propriétaires avaient certainement gravé le nom de l'endroit, _« The Brass Lantern »_. A côté, la porte menant à l'intérieur de la cabane, dominée par un néon jaune et orange, représentant des symboles que Damian n'avait jamais vu.

\- Bonjour. Bienvenue au Brass Lantern. Je peux prendre votre commande ?

La femme avec la combinaison jaune que Damian avait remarquée plus tôt s'était approché de lui. Plus âgée que lui, brune et légèrement bronzée, elle fixa Damian avec un léger sourire, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas, je…

\- Hey, vous êtes le petit nouveau, celui qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt. Je me disais bien que je n'avais jamais vu votre tête avant. C'est aussi vous qui avez bidouillé la bombe. Simms dit que grâce à vous, cette chose ne risque plus d'exploser, donc merci beaucoup. Sinon, vous commandez quelque chose ?

La jeune femme déposa un grand papier plié en plusieurs fois. Damian eu l'impression de se retrouver devant la carte de la cafétéria de l'Abri. Il parcouru du regard et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il lut les différents plats proposés.

_« Ragoût d'iguane »_

_« Ragoût d'écureuil »_

_« Brochette d'iguane et fruits mutants »_

_« Brochettes d'écureuil »_

_« Steak de brahmine avec accompagnement »_

Il manqua pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit _« Bol de nouilles »_ inscrit au bas de la carte. Il en commanda un, essayant de ne pas imaginer à quoi pouvez bien ressembler un écureuil sur une brochette. Il prit également de l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme lui apporta son plat et le déposa face à lui, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

Damian regarda attentivement la bouteille d'eau. Il approcha discrètement son Pip-Boy et quand il constata que l'aiguille de son compteur Geiger ne bougeait pas, il déboucha la bouteille et la vida d'un seul trait.

\- 25 capsules s'il vous plaît.

Damian attrapa la petite boite dans son sac et l'ouvrit. Il avait pu récupérer 400 capsules chez la jeune femme à Springvale. Moins les 300 qu'il avait donné à Moriarty, et en ajoutant celles que Simms lui avait donné il lui en restait 200. Il compta minutieusement l'argent et les donna à la jeune femme qui les rangea dans une petite bourse.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Damian ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards autour de lui. Les gens qui passaient se contentaient de lui lancer des regards curieux, en partie à cause de sa combinaison d'Abri. Les mots _« Galaxy News Radio »_ trottaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui donner une tape dans le dos et il vit une silhouette s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Alors gamin, comment est l'hospitalité des Stahl ?

Damian se tourna vers Simms qui terminait de s'installer. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur avant que le Shérif ne désigne la cabane rattachée au comptoir d'un signe de tête.

\- Les proprios du Brass Lantern. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au saloon, la fréquentation du resto va exploser. Se prendre une balle perdue pendant que l'on mange, ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.

Damian sourit légèrement. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'adresser au Shérif.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur la région autour de Megaton ?

Le visage de Simms s'assombrit.

\- On n'appelle pas ça _« Les Terres Désolées de la Capitale »_ pour rien. Un putain de désert, peuplé de toutes les bandes de tarés possibles et imaginables et de tout un tas d'animaux sauvages. On y trouve quand même des localités civilisées plus ou moins grandes un peu partout. Au Sud-Est, vous avez Rivet City. J'ai entendu dire que c'était la plus grande localité du coin. Mais ne chercher pas à aller à D.C., c'est une vraie zone de guerre.

A ces mots, Damian sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Votre père est parti dans le centre de D.C. ?

Damian hocha la tête. Simms soupira et lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Si vous compter vous aventurer dehors, il faudra vous équiper un peu mieux que ça.

Il désigna une grosse cabane en hauteur surmontée par le cockpit d'un avion, à l'opposé du Brass Lantern.

\- Allez chez Moira, vous devriez trouver de quoi augmenter un peu vos chances de survie dans les Terres Désolées.

Son repas terminé, Damian remercia la serveuse et Simms et se dirigea vers la cabane qu'il lui avait indiqué.

En arrivant devant la cabane, Damian pu voir une inscription à la peinture blanche sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. La même inscription avait été peinte sur le cockpit de l'avion et sur un autre mur.

_« Les Réserves de Craterside »._

Damian trouva que le nom était assez original et poussa la porte. Il était à peine entré qu'une détonation résonna dans le magasin. Il s'aplatit sur le sol et, sans s'en rendre compte, posa la main sur son pistolet. Il releva la tête.

La cabane comportait deux étages. Le niveau où se trouvait Damian était occupé par deux comptoirs, l'un directement à droite de l'entrée, où s'entassait des piles de papiers et le second dans le fond de la pièce, entre un établi et une rangée de casiers et de classeurs à tiroirs. Sur la gauche, une ouverture donnait sur un escalier. En levant encore la tête, Damian pu voir des étagères remplies d'objets en tout genre, installées sur une passerelle.

De la fumée noire s'échappait d'une pièce à l'étage. Damian entendit quelqu'un tousser. Il vit un homme portant un pantalon et un blouson en cuir avec des genouillères et épaulières blindés en métal, descendre de l'escalier en toussant. Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Entre deux quintes de toux, Damian l'entendit insulter et maudire quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se releva et s'avança vers l'homme qui était toujours en train de tousser. Une silhouette féminine passa devant lui et se dirigea vers le comptoir près de l'entrée. Portant une combinaison bleu pâle, estampillée du mot _« RobCo »_ dans le dos, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant le comptoir. Les cheveux d'un rouge foncé que Damian n'avait jamais vu, attaché en queue de cheval, la femme retira une grosse paire de lunettes de ses yeux et un morceau de tissu qui faisait office de masque de son visage, et commença à écrire plusieurs lignes sur un papier tout marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi…

\- J'étais pourtant sûre qu'ajouter un mélange de détergeant aux autres produits chimiques présents dans le…

\- Excusez-moi !

Damian haussa un peu la voix pour attirer l'attention de la femme. Elle releva la tête. Un peu plus âgée que Damian, elle regarda le jeune homme comme si ce dernier venait d'apparaître devant elle.

\- Oh, bonjour, je suis Moira Brown ! Bienvenue aux Réserves de Craterside ! C'est moi qui gère le magasin, même si en ce moment, je suis très occupée par mes recherches et mes expérimentations !

D'un naturel un peu trop enjouée voire excentrique, Damian ne sut pas trop quoi répondre au départ, déstabilisé face à cette femme qui venait apparemment de faire exploser un produit chimique dans sa maison et qui n'avait pas l'air de grandement s'en soucier. Il allait répondre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir ici.

Accrochée à un cintre sur le mur derrière le comptoir, une combinaison de l'Abri 101. Cette dernière était un peu différente de celle Damian. Des plaques de cuir et de métal avaient été cousue et attachées sur les épaules et les genoux.

\- Où vous avez eu cette combinaison ? demanda Damian les yeux toujours rivés sur le vêtement.

Moira se retourna et regarda la combinaison. Elle se retourna vers Damian et lui sourit.

\- Ça ? Oh, elle appartenait à une femme qui est venue en ville il y a peut-être 10 ou 12 ans. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup connaitre les Terres Désolées, je lui ai proposée de renforcer sa combinaison. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas revue après. Elle a dû mourir en explorant les Terres Désolées.

Damian avait sous les yeux la preuve que l'Abri avait été ouvert avant que son père et lui ne s'enfuient. Le Superviseur leur avait menti sur le véritable état du monde à la surface mais il leur avait aussi caché que l'Abri avait été ouvert pour envoyer des résidents à la surface.

\- Dîtes-moi, poursuivit Moira. J'écris un livre sur les Terres Désolées. Sur comment survivre dehors, où trouver de la nourriture, comment se soigner, comment gérer les bêtes sauvages. J'aimerai beaucoup connaitre votre avis. Vous aussi vous venez d'un Abri et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez dans mes recherches en commençant par une préface. Si vous pouviez me parler de votre vie dans l'Abri, ça serait super !

Si Damian devait reconnaitre une chose à Moira, c'était qu'elle était directe. Le jeune homme hésita un peu avant d'accepter. Il raconta brièvement comment s'organisait l'Abri 101, sa vie avec son père jusqu'à son départ. Moira l'écouta religieusement et sembla même très attristée d'apprendre les raisons qui avaient poussées Damian à quitter l'Abri.

\- Un père en fuite, hein ? J'en ai vu plein, croyez-moi, mais aucun avec un gros _« 101 »_ cousu dans le dos. Vous savez quoi ? Pour vous remercier de votre aide, je vous offre la combinaison.

Avant que Damian ait pu répondre, Moira avait décroché le cintre, plié la combinaison et l'avait tendu vers le jeune homme. Le large sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme empêcha Damian de refuser.

\- Vous avez une cabine juste là si vous voulez essayer ! Maintenant, que diriez-vous de continuer à m'aider pour à la suite des recherches ?

\- Attendez… J'aimerai vraiment vous aider mais… Retrouver mon père est la priorité pour moi et… Je venais juste pour voir si vous aviez des choses à vendre.

Moira afficha une moue et un regard de chien battu. Embarrassé, Damian regarda la combinaison. Il ignorait tout de ce monde, et aider Moira, serait pour lui l'occasion idéale d'en apprendre plus et de peut-être survivre assez longtemps pour retrouver son père.

\- Bon… Je suppose que je peux vous aider un peu, soupira-t-il.

Moira failli sauter de joie. Elle fouilla rapidement dans les papiers sur le comptoir et en attrapa un petit carnet sur lequel une liste avait été gribouillée au crayon.

\- Super ! s'écria la vendeuse. Vous allez voir, ça va être super marrant ! Et je vais vous payer, bien évidemment. Le premier chapitre s'intitule _« Survivre »._ Pour cela, j'ai trois thèmes à aborder.

Damian commençait à regretter sa gentillesse. Il l'ignorait encore mais ce _« Guide des Terres Désolées »_ allait lui donner bien des sueurs froides.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était un peu trop simple de convaincre Silver dans la petite quête pour trouver l'argent pour Moriarty, et que voir quelqu'un entrer chez elle sans crier gare pourrait l'amener à réagir comme je l'ai présenté dans ce chapitre, surtout si l'on considère qu'elle devait être sous Psycho ou Jet. Dans tout les cas, à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques/commentaires.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Survivre au Terres Désolées

**Ayant actuellement beaucoup (trop) de temps libre, j'envisage de publier plusieurs chapitres par semaine. Ce chapitre comporte un peu plus d'action que les précédents. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Moira lui avait montré les différents articles qu'elle vendait et lui avait expliqué les détails du premier chapitre de son livre. Le jeune homme allait, entre autres, devoir trouver de la nourriture, se rendre dans une petite ville en ruine au Nord-Est et désarmer et ramener une mine antipersonnel. Enfin, il devait revenir voir Moira après avoir été exposé à de forte doses de radiations.

\- Ecoutez, je veux bien vous aider, c'est pas la question, dit Damian en payant les chargeurs supplémentaires pour son pistolet. Mais mon père… Il faut absolument que je le retrouve. Il est parti dans le centre de D.C. et je ne sais pas s'il y est en ce moment ou s'il est déjà parti ailleurs.

\- C'est parfait tout ça !

Damian haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche. De toutes les réponses possibles et imaginables, c'était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

\- Pour vous rendre à D.C., vous devez…

\- Passez par les tunnels du métro, je sais, on m'a déjà dit que c'était le seul moyen.

\- La station la plus proche est à l'Est, sur la rive opposée du Potomac. Ce qui est parfait, c'est qu'en chemin vous allez passer devant un Super-Duper Mart.

Moira fouilla dans une pile de papier et en attrapa un petit prospectus jauni aux bords déchirés. Elle le tendit à Damian qui l'examina.

Sur le papier, un dessin, représentant une femme et deux enfants poussant chacun un caddie rempli à ras-bord de nourriture ou de boissons. Derrière eux, des étagères remplies garnies de conserves, de bouteilles de soda, de boites de céréales et de décorations de jardin. Les mots, _« Super-Duper Mart »_, trônaient au sommet du prospectus.

\- J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans cet endroit et que vous y cherchiez de la nourriture et des fournitures médicales. On a tous besoin de ces petites choses un jour où l'autre, alors j'ai besoin de savoir si ce genre d'endroit en contient toujours.

Damian hésita, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'affiche.

\- Allez, je vous laisserai garder tout ce que vous trouverez sur place et c'est sur votre chemin, non ?

\- Oui, si on oublie le fait que je vais devoir faire un aller-retour pour vous dire si j'ai trouvé un truc.

Moira secoua la tête.

\- Pas besoin, vous n'aurez qu'à tout me raconter quand vous repasserez.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en chantonnant. Damian resta un instant sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il baissa les yeux sur le comptoir et vit la combinaison blindée que Moira lui avait donné. Il prit la combinaison avec lui et quitta le magasin.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. La fatigue et le stress des dernières heures se faisait ressentir. Son regard se posa sur la cabane à côté de l'entrée de la ville. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et attrapa la clé.

Damian s'approcha de la porte de la maison. Il inséra la clé et entra. La pièce principale était vide de tout mobilier, à l'exception d'une petite étagère posée contre l'escalier, un fauteuil installé dans un coin, de deux casiers aux portes tordues et d'une console d'ordinateur. Une petite pièce dans le fond de la maison servait de cuisine, à en juger par les couverts et les assiettes rangés sur une étagère. Le premier étage était ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée et Damian pouvait voir un petit coin salle à manger et un renfoncement menant à une chambre.

Un chuintement et un sifflement parvinrent aux oreilles de Damian. Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers et vit un Mister Handy s'approcher de lui.

_« Bonjour Monsieur », _fit le robot en faisant mine d'enlever un chapeau du sommet de son corps sphérique._ « Je me prénomme Wadsworth, je suis le majordome de cette demeure. Puisque vous entrez ici et semblez posséder la clé, pouvez-vous me montrer l'acte de propriété s'il vous plait ? »_

Damian fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires et montra le papier que Simms lui avait remis. Le Mister Handy l'attrapa délicatement dans sa pince et l'approcha d'un de ses appendices oculaires. Il redonna le papier à Damian.

_« Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur… ? »_

\- Franklin. Damian Franklin.

_« Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue chez vous Maître Franklin. »_

Damian haussa les sourcils. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était fait appeler de la sorte. Il sourit légèrement.

_« 'Maître Franklin'. C'est pas si mal. »_,pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Wadsworth lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, lui expliquant que la console que Damian avait vu à l'entrée servait à régler et modifier sa programmation. Il lui expliqua également que Moira possédait de quoi meubler sa nouvelle maison pour la rendre plus confortable. Wadsworth insista ensuite pour lui préparer de quoi manger mais Damian déclina poliment et se retira dans la chambre.

La pièce ne comportait qu'un lit avec un vieux matelas et un oreiller aplatit, un bureau avec un chaise et un classeur à tiroir. Damian déposa son sac sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit son fusil à air comprimé. Il soupesa l'arme, les souvenirs de son dixième anniversaire remontant dans sa tête. Il se revoyait dans la salle du réacteur, essayant son arme sur des cibles de fortune que son père et Jonas avaient installées. Damian comprenait maintenant pourquoi James avait voulu lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme. A l'époque, il avait trouvé cela génial, pouvoir tirer sur des bouteilles de soda ou les quelques Radcafards qui s'aventuraient dans les sous-sols. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait tiré sur un être humain et l'avait tué, se servir d'une arme n'était du tout amusant.

Il déposa le fusil sur le bureau et vida son sac. Ses affaires de Baseball de l'Abri, la photo de lui et son père le jour de ses 10 ans. Il posa la photo sur le bureau, tira la chaise et s'installa au bureau. Il plaça ses mains sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti papa ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à quitter l'Abri sans rien me dire…?

Damian se releva en soupirant. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Il sentit quelque chose dans la poche de sa combinaison. Il se releva et après avoir fouillé, découvrit une holobande. Un petit morceau de papier tomba de sa poche. Il le ramassa et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et d'Amata. La photo avait été prise au dernier anniversaire de la jeune femme. Damian sourit. Il se rappelait cette journée comme si elle s'était déroulée hier. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette photo, il était certain de ne pas l'avoir prise. Seule Amata la possédait. En se remémorant sa fuite de l'Abri, il se dit que la jeune femme avait probablement voulu la lui donner à la porte de l'Abri et qu'elle l'avait discrètement glissée dans la poche de sa combinaison.

Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit.

\- Je trouverai mon père et je reviendrai Amata. Je te le promets.

Il posa la photo et attrapa l'holobande. Il s'agissait de celle que son père avait remis à Jonas et qui lui était adressée. Il plaça l'holobande dans son Pip-Boy et régla le volume. La voix de James sortit des petits micros, s'adressant à Jonas. Un bref silence s'ensuivit. James s'adressait à présent à son fils.

_« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ça. J'espère que tu comprendras mais, je sais que ça risque de te mettre en colère. J'y ai longtemps réfléchit mais j'ai fini par décider qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant. Des tas de choses auraient pu mal tourner, et qui sait comment le Superviseur réagira quand il découvrira ce qu'il s'est passé. Mieux vaut qu'il ne puisse accuser que moi. Manifestement, tu sais déjà que je suis parti. Il le fallait. Tu es adulte maintenant, tu peux te débrouiller par tes propres moyens. Un jour peut-être la situation évoluera et nous pourrons nous revoir. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni où, je pars. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives. »_

Il marqua une légère pause.

_« Dieu sait que la vie dans l'Abri n'est pas idéale, mais au moins tu es en sûreté. Le simple fait de le savoir me donnera la force de continuer. »_

Damian entendit la voix de Jonas dans le fond et James lui répondre. Il inspira profondément et s'adressa à nouveau à l'enregistreur.

_« Au revoir Damian. Je t'aime. »_

L'holobande s'arrêta. Damian sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ressassant les paroles de son père. Il essayait de trouver un double sens, un indice, n'importe quoi qui pouvait expliquer le départ de son père. La fatigue le gagnait. Il sombra peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. De la sueur perlait de son front. Il avait rêvé de sa fuite de l'Abri, des cadavres de Kendall et de cette femme à Springvale, revenus le hanter, d'Amata, attachée à une chaise et battue par l'Agent Mack sous le regard satisfait de son père.

Damian passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il s'étira longuement et se leva. Il regarda son Pip-Boy qui indiquait 7h00 du matin. Il avait dormi une partie de la soirée et toute la nuit mais il se sentait toujours fatigué. Il quitta la chambre et descendit. Wadsworth était en train de d'épousseter la poussière sur l'étagère.

_« Bonjour Maître Franklin. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

\- Bonjour… Wadsworth. Je…

Toujours perturbé par son rêve, Damian se massa les tempes pendant plusieurs secondes.

_« Vous ne semblez pas être en forme, Maître Franklin. Je vais de ce pas vous préparer une petite collation, ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. »_

\- Merci, Wadsworth… Et par pitié, arrête de m'appeler Maître, s'il te plait.

Damian remonta à l'étage. La combinaison de Moira était toujours posée sur le bureau, à côté de son sac. Il l'enfila. Un peu plus petite que la sienne, sans pour autant être trop serrée, il la réajusta au niveau de la taille et retroussa les manches. Elle comportait un holster pour pistolet sur la cuisse droite et une ceinture pour y ranger des chargeurs, des outils ou des objets trop grands pour tenir dans les poches du pantalon. La combinaison était également livrée avec des bottes militaires et des mitaines en cuir.

Damian terminait de régler la sangle de ses rangers lorsqu'il entendit Wadsworth arriver. Il tenait un bol avec des céréales qu'il déposa sur le bureau.

_« Voici Monsieur, votre petit déjeuner, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau purifiée par mes soins. »_

Le Mister Handy ajouta le geste à la parole et déposa une petite bouteille d'eau.

\- De l'eau… Pure ? Sans radiations ?

_« C'est exact Monsieur. Je possède un purificateur d'eau intégré, me permettant de régulièrement vous fournir de l'eau fraîche et dépourvue de radiations. »_

Damian s'installa au bureau et mangea son repas. Étrangement, ce qu'il venait de manger n'avait pas un gout horrible. C'était même assez proche du gout de la nourriture dans l'Abri. Damian vida la bouteille d'eau d'une traite et fixa le mur face à lui. Il repensa à la note de son père, lui demandant de ne pas le suivre.

_« Trop tard pour ça, papa. Maintenant que je suis dehors, autant que je fasse tout pour te retrouver… Et te demander une explication. »_

Damian se leva et attrapa son sac. Son regard se posa sur la photo de lui et d'Amata. Il l'attrapa et la regarda quelques secondes avant de la glisser à l'intérieur de sa combinaison. Arrivé en bas, il passa près de Wadsworth.

\- Dis-moi Wadsworth, tu aurais d'autre de ces bouteilles d'eau en réserve. J'aurais aussi besoin d'un peu de nourriture.

_« Certainement Monsieur. »_

Comme par magie, le Mister Handy fit apparaître six nouvelles bouteilles d'eau de l'un de ses compartiments. Où il pouvait les stocker était une question que Damian aimerait bien élucider un jour. Le robot s'éloigna vers la cuisine et revint avec plusieurs paquets de gâteaux.

\- Merci Wadsworth, dit Damian en rangeant la nourriture dans son sac.

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »_

Le jeune homme quitta la maison et se dirigea vers la porte de la ville. Le ciel s'était un peu dégagé. D'un bleu pâle, il apportait une légère note de gaieté à ce paysage de désolation. Arrivé à l'extérieur, Damian fut soudainement paralysé. Il observait les ruines de Springvale devant lui et au loin, les montages et les portions d'autoroutes effondrées qui se dessinaient à l'horizon. La sécurité des murs de Megaton se faisait de plus en plus pressante dans son dos et l'appelait.

Maintenant qu'il allait devoir s'aventurer plus profondément dans les Terres Désolées et dans le centre de D.C., il réalisait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un voyage sans retour. Il attrapa la photo d'Amata qu'il avait dans une des poches de sa combinaison. Il tourna la tête vers la grotte où se trouvait l'Abri 101. Là, en sécurité derrière une épaisse couche de roche, de béton et d'acier, son foyer et la deuxième personne qui comptait le plus dans ce monde pour lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il hésita. Retourner à l'Abri, demander au Superviseur de le laisser rentrer. Oublier son père et ce monde de fous. Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Son père n'aurait jamais hésité une seule seconde à le chercher à l'autre bout du monde si leur rôle avait été inversé. James était la seule famille qui lui restait et même si à cet instant précis, il le maudissait de l'avoir abandonné dans l'Abri, il se devait de le retrouver.

Damian inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la route qui traversait Springvale. Il passa près du mendiant de la veille. Damian s'approcha et lui tendit une des bouteilles d'eau que Wadsworth lui avait donnée. L'homme le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Vous… Merci ! Merci infiniment !

L'homme attrapa la bouteille et la bu lentement, savourant chaque gorgée. Damian reprit sa route. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

Moira ne lui avait pas menti. Le Super-Duper Mart était effectivement sur le chemin de la bouche de métro. Damian s'était approché avec précaution. En chemin, il avait pu observer les ruines de D.C., beaucoup plus impressionnantes et terrifiantes à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il avait également croisé la route d'un étrange animal, rose-orange, sans poils, avec de larges incisives et des pattes griffues. L'animal rappela à Damian ces rongeurs que ses ancêtres d'avant-guerre élevaient en cage, bien que celui-ci était beaucoup plus gros. Le gros rongeur l'avait laissé tranquille, se contentant de l'observer avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche lente.

Après avoir contourné la clôture qui entourait le magasin, il arriva sur le parking. Un étalage d'épaves de voitures, de caddies, de débris et d'ossements humains l't accueillit. Là encore, Damian croisa cet étrange robot volant, crachant toujours ses airs patriotiques par ses haut-parleurs.

Le robot s'éloigna, probablement programmé pour suivre un itinéraire précis. Damian le suivit des yeux. Devant lui, les ruines de Washington D.C. et le fleuve Potomac. De l'autre côté, Damian pu voir l'entrée de la bouche de métro, indiquée par deux petits obélisques de couleur noir, chaque face surmontée par un grand _« M » _jaune. Il hésita un bref instant avant de se retourner vers le Super-Duper Mart.

L'enseigne du magasin avait connu des jours meilleurs. Deux rangées de portes, de chaque côté de la façade principale, permettaient de pénétrer dans le magasin.

_« Nourriture et médicaments, hein ? Vu la tête de l'endroit il doit plus rester grand-chose. »_, pensa Damian.

Il s'approcha de la porte de gauche et la poussa. L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite verrière laissant passer la lumière du jour à l'intérieur ainsi que quelques lampes dans le fond du magasin. Damian se trouvait dans un petit sas avec un distributeur de Nuka-Cola. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui. Il dégaina son pistolet et avança doucement.

Un coup de feu résonna et un projectile claqua à ses pieds. Damian vit plusieurs silhouettes se déplacer dans le magasin et il entendit des voix. Il bondit en arrière et se plaqua contre le mur. Damian essaya de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il put voir que les étagères au centre du magasin étaient complètement vides. Sur certaines, des planches de bois avaient été disposées de façon à former des passerelles de fortune et d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du magasin. Il vit une silhouette se tenir debout sur l'une d'elle et un autre projectile claqua près de sa tête.

Qui qu'étaient les personnes qui vivaient ici, elles n'étaient pas très heureuses de le voir. Damian entendit des bruits de pas. Un homme avec une batte de Baseball se rua sur lui. Il balança sa batte horizontalement. Damian se baissa et sentit l'air soulevé par la batte alors qu'elle passait à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

La batte s'écrasa contre mur. L'homme pesta et arma un second coup. Damian trébucha sur une bouteille de soda vide et tomba au sol. Il eut juste le temps de repousser l'homme d'un coup de pied avant que celui-ci n'abatte son arme sur lui.

L'homme recula de plusieurs pas. Aussitôt, plusieurs coups de feu résonnèrent et il s'écroula au sol en hurlant, tenant son ventre et se roulant par terre. Damian se releva et se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

\- Oh merde ! Merde ! sifflait Damian en tremblant.

Dans le magasin, il pouvait entendre des voix l'interpeller et se moquer de lui.

_« Je vais mourir ici ! Je veux pas mourir ici ! Il… Il… Il faut que je me tire d'ici ! »_, répétait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête. Il vit la forme d'un fusil se dessiner dans les mains d'un homme. En l'espace d'une seconde, Damian se remémora une chose que son père lui avait raconté un jour. La différence entre la peur et la terreur. La peur garde les sens en éveil, et donne un coup de fouet à celui qui la ressent face au danger, le faisant réagir et faisant parfois la différence entre la vie et la mort. La terreur, paralyse tout le corps et le cerveau, empêche de bouger et il ne reste alors plus qu'à regarder la mort arriver.

Damian se sentait incapable de bouger par lui-même. Tout son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. L'image de Kendall en train de se vider de son sang lui revint en mémoire. Il allait finir comme lui, tout ça parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour quitter la sécurité de l'Abri et suivre son père dans un monde dont il ignorait tout.

_« Bouge ! »._

Damian leva son arme et tira. L'homme cria de douleur et tomba à terre. Son instinct de survie venait de s'éveiller. Damian traversa le petit hall d'entrée où il se trouvait, vers la machine Nuka-Cola. Il la renversa en travers de la porte. Dans le magasin, il pouvait entendre ses assaillants se parler entre eux et se déplacer. De nouveaux coups de feu claquèrent près de lui. Cette fois Damian répliqua. A l'aveuglette, il envoya trois cartouches à l'intérieur du magasin. Ses ennemis tentaient de forcer la porte mais la machine Nuka-Cola leur donnait du fil à retordre. L'un d'eux parvint à pousser la porte et tenta de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture.

Damian fit pivoter son pistolet vers son assaillant et pressa la détente. La balle fit exploser la main de la personne. Un hurlement de douleur laissa place à un déluge de balle. Allongé sur le sol. Le jeune homme se protégea la tête avec ses bras. Il tira à nouveau vers la porte et il entendit les cris s'arrêter net.

Le jeune homme entendit quelque chose atterrir à côté de lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit un petit objet circulaire, noir et jaune. Damian piqua un sprint et quitta le hall et tourna à droite en longeant le mur avant de plonger derrière une des caisses du magasin. Une explosion ébranla le sol et un mince filet de poussière se détacha du plafond. Damian se releva et couru vers l'autre porte. Au diable Moira et son foutu livre. Tout ce qui importait pour Damian, c'était de sortir de là vivant.

Ses adversaires l'avaient pris de vitesse. Damian s'arrêta et bifurqua à gauche, s'enfonçant dans le dédale d'étagères et d'étals au centre du Super-Duper Mart. Il entendit une voix d'homme au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et vit le canon d'un fusil braqué sur lui.

Damian plongea en avant. Il sentit la balle lui frôler la tête. L'homme courait derrière lui, empruntant les passerelles de fortunes en planche pour tenter de lui couper la route.

Damian percuta quelque chose et tomba en arrière. En se redressant, il vit qu'il venait de rentrer dans une femme, sensiblement du même âge que lui. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur lui, un couteau pointé vers l'avant. Damian entendit l'homme qui le coursait arriver au-dessus de lui. Il plongea sur le côté évitant de justesse la jeune femme et la lame rouillée du couteau.

La jeune femme termina sa course dans une étagère. L'étagère trembla et vacilla. Damian attrapa l'étagère et la tira sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir les planches tomber, entraînant l'homme qui le poursuivait et entendit la jeune femme poussait un petit cri avant de faire écraser sous l'étagère.

Une balle siffla près de son oreille et il s'aplatit sur le sol. Il roula sur le côté. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il sentait ses jambes le brûler. Il se retourna et vit l'homme escalader l'étagère et le chercher du regard. Damian leva son pistolet et tira. Touché à la poitrine, l'homme se raidit comme un piquet avant de basculer en arrière et de disparaître de la vue de Damian.

Le jeune homme quitta le labyrinthe d'étagères et vit un comptoir devant lui. Il entendit deux voix dans son dos. Il sauta par-dessus le comptoir et se plaqua contre. Haletant, il pouvait entendre les deux voix l'insulter et se rapprocher. Damian regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Il vit une porte. Il se releva pour l'atteindre mais plusieurs coups de feu l'obligèrent à rester caché.

\- J'te tiens, fils de pute !

Damian leva la tête. Le canon d'un fusil était braqué vers lui. Il attrapa le canon et le dévia. Le coup partit et la balle se logea dans le sol à quelques centimètres de Damian. L'homme qui tenait le fusil parvint à se dégager. Il enclencha une nouvelle cartouche dans son arme mais la culasse de son fusil se coinça. Il jura et commença à pousser la culasse de toute ses forces, laissant à Damian le temps de viser et de tirer. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière Damian et une silhouette apparue dans son champ de vision. Damian tira deux coups de feu successifs. La silhouette, trébucha et termina sa course contre un mur. Paniqué, Damian tira une troisième fois. Un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de la silhouette. Le silence retomba.

Damian rengaina péniblement son pistolet. La totalité de son corps tremblait et il n'y avait pas un muscle qui ne soit pas en feu. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il lâcha un rire nerveux et se pencha brusquement en avant dans un spasme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa lentement, reprenant son souffle et crachant les restes de vomi dans sa bouche.

Toujours tremblant, il plongea la main dans son sac et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Il se rinça la bouche et versa le reste de la bouteille sur son visage. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer entièrement. Pendant ce laps de temps, il regarda autour de lui, réalisant tant bien que mal qu'il était sorti indemne de la fusillade.

Sur le comptoir, il trouva des grenades, des chargeurs de fusils d'assaut, quelques balles de 10mm mais pas de nourriture. Il sortit à nouveau son pistolet. Vide. Il le rechargea et le tînt fermement pendant qu'il s'approchait de la dernière personne qu'il avait touché.

C'était une femme, dans la trentaine. Elle portait une tenue étrange, une épaulière et des bracelets avec des pointes et deux casseroles pour masquer sa poitrine. Allongée dans une position grotesque, Damian remarqua le vieux fusil à verrou qu'elle avait avec elle. Damian le ramassa et l'inspecta. L'arme était en mauvais état mais il allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de puissance de feu. Il approcha sa main du corps mais s'arrêta un bref instant. Il secoua la tête et s'empressa de fouiller la femme à la recherche de munition. Il trouva quelques chargeurs qu'il rangea dans les poches de son ceinturon.

Il avait l'irrésistible envie de partir d'ici en courant après avoir vu les cadavres démembrés pendus au plafond ou cloués sur les murs. En fouillant les autres cadavres, il avait trouvé une clé ouvrant un frigo à l'intérieur duquel il avait trouvé tout ce que Moira lui avait demandé, exception faite des médicaments.

La porte qu'il avait vu plus tôt était verrouillée et aucun des occupants du Super-Duper Mart ne semblait avoir la clé. Damian attrapa son nouveau fusil et avec la crosse, frappa la poignée et la serrure qui céda au bout de quelques coups. La pièce était une ancienne réserve. Plusieurs étagères avec des caisses métalliques ou divers objets, sûrement ramassés un peu partout dans les Terres Désolées par les occupants des lieux. Dès son entrée, Damian remarqua l'armoire à pharmacie sur le mur. Il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit. Remplie à craquer de bandages, de Stimpaks, ces seringues miraculeuses capable de soigner presque n'importe quelle blessure, de Med-X, d'anti-douleurs, et surtout de petites boites de cachets anti-radiations. Damian attrapa son sac et fit basculer le contenu de l'armoire à l'intérieur, au milieu des boites de nourriture qu'il avait trouvé et les chargeurs qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre dans sa ceinture.

Deux autres choses attirèrent son attention. La première était une pile de caisses en bois, au fond de la réserve, remplies de Nuka-Cola. Se souvenant que la monnaie utilisée dans les Terres Désolées était ces petites capsules en aluminium, Damian s'empressa d'en ranger certaines dans son sac, et ouvrit les autres bouteilles pour récupérer les capsules.

La seconde chose, fut la station de maintenance d'un robot, semblable à celui qui gardait l'entrée de Megaton. Damian remarqua un terminal qui semblait relié à la station de maintenance. Le jeune homme alluma le terminal qui lui demanda aussitôt un mot de passe. Il fouilla rapidement autour et trouva une vieille carte d'accès du magasin. Après avoir déverrouillé le terminal, Damian se vit offrir la possibilité d'activer le robot. Il sélectionna l'option et il entendit la station de maintenance s'ouvrir. Le robot s'extirpa et se dirigea lentement vers Damian qui commençait à se demander si activer cette machine n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée.

_« Robot de maintenance, Protectron, au, rapport. Veuillez, présenter, un, identifiant, de, sécurité, s'il vous plait. »._

Damian présenta rapidement la carte qui lui avait permis de déverrouiller le terminal. La machine resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte en souhaitant une bonne journée au jeune homme qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon, j'ai assez traîné ici.

Damian quitta la réserve quand il entendit une des portes du magasin se claquer. Il s'accroupit et se cacha derrière le comptoir. Une silhouette monta sur les étagères au centre du magasin et regarda autour d'elle. Elle appela plusieurs prénoms. Damian pesta. Les occupants du Super-Duper Mart avaient des amis qui venaient juste de rentrer. Alors que le jeune homme réfléchissait à comment se sortir de là, il entendit un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un crépitement. Il releva la tête et vit que le Protectron avait les bras tendus vers les nouveaux arrivants et qu'il leur tirait dessus avec des canons lasers cachés dans ses bras.

Damian attrapa son fusil. Il souffla plusieurs fois et alors que les tirs et les décharges laser fusaient, il enjamba le comptoir et piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte. Les nouveaux venus étaient trop occupés à se cacher des décharges laser pour se soucier de lui. L'un d'eux qui se tenait sur les planches de bois sur les étagères se tourna vers lui et leva son arme. Damian allait plonger à couvert lorsqu'il vit un rayon rouge atteindre l'homme au torse. L'homme poussa un hurlement terrifiant avant que son corps ne s'illumine et qu'il ne disparaisse dans un flash éblouissant. Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme et il accéléra. Il tira la porte et, arrivé sur le parking, continua de courir, désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le Super-Duper Mart.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. A la prochaine.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Radio Free Wasteland

**Sans transition, la suite. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Damian ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il arriva à la station de métro. Il pouvait sentir ses mollets le tirer et brûler. Jamais il n'avait eu à courir aussi vite, même lors des matchs de Baseball de l'Abri, qui étaient pourtant des exercices physiques assez intenses.

La bouche de métro était construite sur une petite place au bord du Potomac, bordée par des bancs et un parking. Dominant la place, un grand socle en pierre taillée, sur lequel était posée une statue représentant un homme debout, les bras tendus vers l'avant et l'arrière et traversant un large cerceau de métal. Une représentation de la grandeur du monde d'avant-guerre ? Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse engloutit dans les flammes et que n'en ressorte un désert pire que l'enfer.

Un peu plus loin, il vit plusieurs silhouettes armées, regroupée près d'une épave de voiture. Arborant des tenues similaires aux occupants du Super-Duper Mart, Damian s'avança accroupit jusqu'au muret qui entourait l'escalier de la bouche de métro.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe de personnes. Ces dernières ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu et s'étaient déplacées vers la berge du Potomac, pointant du doigt quelque chose que Damian ne pouvait pas voir. Il avança tout en restant caché et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la station.

Une grille était tirée en travers de la bouche de métro. Damian attrapa la grille et la tira sur le côté. Le métal grinça et racla le sol. Damian s'immobilisa. Il tourna la tête et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, hormis le léger sifflement du vent.

En se retournant Damian remarqua un graffiti. Un étrange symbole, un cercle avec ce que Damian présuma être une paire d'ailes et ce qui ressemblait à une épée et des engrenages. Juste à côté, une flèche indiquait l'entrée du métro. Un message avait également été peint à côté, disant : _« Vers avant-poste GNR »_.

_« GNR »._ Galaxy News Radio ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était pour Damian de suivre la flèche. Il tira à nouveau sur la grille, regardant par-dessus son épaule régulièrement. La grille refusait de bouger plus, ne laissant qu'une ouverture suffisamment large pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Après un énième regard derrière lui, il fit glisser son sac avant de se faufiler dans l'espace.

Le couloir de la station était plongé dans la pénombre. Damian alluma la lampe de poche de son Pip-Boy et balaya devant lui. La faible et pâle lueur du Pip-Boy projetait des ombres effrayantes sur les murs en marbre du couloir. Le jeune homme distingua que le couloir tournait vers la gauche. Il inspira profondément, prépara son arme et s'avança. Damian remarqua une porte sur sa droite. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des anciens bureaux de maintenance. Espérant y trouver une carte ou un plan du réseau ferroviaire de Washington D.C., il ouvrit la porte et inspecta la pièce.

Le bureau était vide, à l'exception d'un terminal relié à un robot Protectron. Damian pesta et quitta le bureau. Il aurait bien aimé activer le robot mais cette fois, le terminal était bloqué, impossible de l'allumer ou de contourner la sécurité.

Damian tourna à l'angle du couloir. Face à lui, une rangée de tourniquets qu'il enjamba facilement. Le bout du couloir s'était effondré, bloquant l'accès à la station. Damian vit alors une porte sur sa droite et entra dans un second local de maintenance. Là, il tomba sur trois de ces rongeurs géants qu'il avait vu à la surface.

Les trois créatures se dressèrent sur leurs pattes arrière. Damian se rendit compte à quel point cette espèce mutante avait grossi par rapport à ses ancêtres d'avant-guerre. Lui arrivant au niveau de la poitrine, les gros rongeurs sifflèrent et grognèrent. Damian recula lentement. Les yeux fixés sur les incisives des créatures, il essayait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'un de ses membres si l'un d'eux se faisait prendre entre les dents de ces rongeurs.

Les trois animaux étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils n'avançaient pas, mais continuaient de grogner en montrant leurs incisives. Damian recula jusque dans le couloir et aperçu un extincteur. Doucement, il attrapa l'objet, dans quitter des yeux les rongeurs géants qui continuaient de le fixer en grognant. Damian pointa l'extincteur vers les animaux et pressa la gâchette. Le liquide anti-feu contenu dans le petit réservoir, jaillit et fila vers les rongeurs qui se dispersèrent en couinant dans des trous creusés dans les murs.

Damian laissa échapper un soupir. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, à l'écoute. Aucun bruit de pas provenant de l'entrée du métro ou de grognement. Il entra dans le local de maintenance et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le local le mena à un escalier qui s'enfonçait encore plus sous terre. Damian arriva dans un genre de puits contenant plusieurs tuyaux et conduites. Au centre, un escalier montait vers une passerelle. Damian grimpa les marches et arrivé en haut, regarda autour de lui. À sa droite, une porte et à sa gauche, une grille menant au reste des tunnels de maintenance. Damian s'approcha de la porte. Derrière, il déboucha sur un bureau. Après avoir rapidement inspecté la pièce, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant hormis une clé. Après l'avoir essayé en vain sur le coffre-fort à côté du bureau, Damian quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la grille.

La grille était fermée à clé. Damian allait insérer la clé quand il vit une silhouette de l'autre côté. Damian s'arrêta et prépara son fusil. Il orienta la lumière de son Pip-Boy vers la silhouette. Uniquement vêtue d'un morceau de tissu autour de la taille, il s'agissait d'un être humain. Sa peau semblait avoir été brûlée. Damian se rappela la goule qu'il avait vu au saloon de Megaton.

\- Hey, appela Damian. Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez me dire si…

Damian tomba en arrière. La personne venait de se jeter sur la grille, la faisant trembler et faisant grincer les gonds. Il s'agissait d'une goule, du moins c'était ce que Damian pensa en voyant la peau de la personne. Les yeux vitreux, partiellement édentée, la goule frappait la grille en poussant des râles énervés. Damian se releva et recula de quelques pas. Derrière la goule, il en vit trois autres approcher et se jeter à leur tour sur la grille.

Damian épaula son fusil. Les yeux et l'aspect général des goules le mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer un être humain de la sorte ? Le jeune homme tira. La goule couina et s'effondra au sol. Les trois autres ne bougèrent pas, et continuèrent de grogner après Damian en martelant la grille avec leurs poings. Damian enclencha une nouvelle cartouche et tira à nouveau.

Les quatre goules étaient mortes. Damian souffla. Un frisson le parcouru. Un autre aspect de l'horreur d'un monde détruit dans les flammes atomiques. Il déverrouilla la porte et poussa les cadavres des goules. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à tomber sur une porte qui le mena dans un tunnel de métro. Même ici, à des dizaines de mètres sous terre, la destruction était aussi importante.

Le seul moyen de continuer était de prendre à gauche. Un espace destiné à se rendre d'une voie à l'autre se trouvait tout de suite devant Damian. Sur le mur, le même graffiti lui indiquait la direction à suivre. Le corps d'une goule reposait sur le sol. Damian s'approcha avec prudence, certain qu'une seule de ces créatures pouvait le mettre en pièce s'il n'était pas prudent. Les bras de la goule avaient été arrachés. En levant la tête, Damian pu voir d'autres cadavres, allongés le long de la voie.

La voie sur la gauche était effondrée. Après une bifurcation, Damian arriva enfin à la station. Une rame était arrêtée sur l'un des quais. Deux escalators en panne menaient à une plateforme en béton qui surplombait les quais et les voies. Des morceaux de la large voûte qui recouvrait la station s'étaient écrasés sur les voies, la rame et les quais.

Damian pénétra dans la station quand une énorme main jaune l'attrapa par le col de sa combinaison. Le jeune homme sentit qu'on le soulevait du sol avant d'être projeté en avant. Une montagne de muscle couleur jaune-orange, sans cheveux, s'avança vers lui. Vêtue d'un short en tissu, de bottes en cuir, d'un petit plastron de métal et d'une épaulière découpée dans un pneu, Damian pu voir une expression de rage sur ce qui servait de visage à la créature. La chose parla, d'une voix gutturale rendant toute parole incompréhensible, et attrapa la longue planche de bois cloutée qu'elle portait sur son dos. Damian rampa à reculons, évitant de justesse l'arme rudimentaire de son adversaire.

Tremblant, il attrapa son fusil. La chose saisit le canon et tira violemment, arrachant le fusil des mains de Damian. La chose jeta le fusil dans la station et se tourna vers Damian en levant sa planche cloutée au-dessus de sa tête. Damian se retourna et se releva avant de s'enfuir. Il entendit la planche de bois heurter le sol juste derrière lui.

Courant aussi vite que ses jambes encore ankylosées le lui permettaient, il grimpa les escalators quatre à quatre. Arrivé sur la plateforme, il bifurqua à gauche et emprunta le couloir qui montait vers la surface. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre la chose se lancer à sa poursuite. Au bout, il vit que la grille qui fermait la bouche de métro était ouverte.

Damian quitta le métro, fermant les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil. Il grimpa les escaliers en courant. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit que la chose venait tout juste de sortir du métro. Damian heurta quelque chose de métallique et tomba à la renverse. Il regardant devant lui et vit deux silhouettes humaines dans une grande armure grise avec un casque comportant une petite visière noire pour les yeux, une lampe torche frontale et deux tuyaux souples au niveau des joues et qui disparaissaient derrière la tête.

Les deux silhouettes levèrent leurs armes. Damian ferma les yeux en criant et couvrit son visage. Il entendit un craquement suivit d'une étrange odeur et derrière lui, un cri de douleur.

Il baissa les bras et ouvrit les yeux. Il palpa son corps et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, à part une légère douleur sur le torse et le ventre, probablement due au plongeon que la créature lui avait fait faire dans le métro. Il regarda derrière lui et se releva, constatant que son poursuivant n'était plus qu'un tas d'ossement noircis et fumants.

Il se retourna. Les deux silhouettes étaient toujours là, le fixant au travers des visières de leurs casques d'acier. La vision de ces deux armures rappela à Damian ce qu'il avait vu dans un livre d'Histoire sur le conflit Sino-Américain qui avait précédé la Grande Guerre.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. L'un de ses sauveurs laissa son fusil laser pendre en travers de son torse et retira son casque. Une femme, blonde, les cheveux en queue de cheval, assez séduisante, dans la trentaine, se cachait sous cette imposante armure. Elle lança un regard sévère à Damian.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire dans le coin !

\- Je… Euh…, balbutia Damian toujours sous le choc de sa course poursuite avec le mutant et de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le tuer.

\- Ecoutez, les Super Mutants ont débordés nos frères dans le coin de Galaxy News Radio et nous, nous allons là-bas en renfort.

Comme pour illustrer les propos de la jeune femme, Damian réalisa que des tirs et des cris provenaient de derrière un ensemble d'immeubles effondrés.

\- Attendez, vous avez bien dit Galaxy News Radio ? lança Damian en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Sentinelle, intervint la deuxième personne en armure. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va devoir ramasser ce qui reste des nôtres à la petite cuillère.

\- Alors allons-y Vargas, répondit la jeune femme.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Damian seul devant la bouche de métro.

\- Attendez ! Attendez, s'il vous plaît !

Il trottina vers eux. La femme se retourna, une expression d'agacement sur le visage.

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Soit. Mais n'allez pas faire quelque chose de stupide et restez hors de notre chemin. Et gardez la tête baissée.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers un bâtiment éventré dont seules les fondations étaient encore intactes. Le dénommé Vargas se contenta de fixer Damian à travers la visière de son casque sans dire un mot et emboîta le pas à la jeune femme.

Damian les suivit en silence, regardant autour de lui. Le centre de D.C. était un champ de ruine. Tout n'était que destruction et désolation. Des immeubles effondrés, des cratères dans les rues, des files de voitures détruites avec des restes humains à l'intérieur. Les rues étaient jonchées de débris et de gravats, tombés des façades des bâtiments, quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement rendues impraticables par un bâtiment écroulé en travers ou une portion d'autoroute ou de monorail effondrée.

La Sentinelle et Vargas menèrent Damian dans une petite ruelle, parsemée de vieilles affiches de propagande anti-communistes, ou d'annonces diverses. Les tirs devenaient plus forts. Environ une dizaine d'autres personnes, toutes portant des armures similaires à celle de la jeune femme et de Vargas, étaient assises ou accroupies contre le mur. Lorsque Damian passa à côté d'eux, ceux n'ayant pas de casque le regardèrent avec une expression surprise.

La jeune femme s'arrêta près d'un homme, penché au-dessus d'un autre, sensiblement du même âge que Damian. L'homme accroupit, les cheveux au carré et un petit bouc, soupira et posa sa main sur le corps de l'homme allongé.

\- Colvin, rapport de situation.

L'homme se releva et regarda la jeune femme.

\- Les moches se sont barricadés dans une école de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils ont une vue directe sur la place et sur l'avant-poste. Ils savent qu'on arrive et ils ont investi les étages supérieurs.

Il tourna la tête vers Damian en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis s'adressa à la jeune femme.

\- Un nouvel ami ? demanda Colvin.

\- Juste un égaré qu'on a récupéré dans la 42ème à la sortie du métro, répondit la femme. Il avait des moches aux fesses.

\- Bienvenue dans notre petit coin de paradis, lança Colvin à Damian avec un sourire sincère.

La femme baissa les yeux vers l'homme allongé dans le matelas. Elle releva la tête vers le dénommé Colvin qui secoua légèrement la tête d'un air triste. La jeune femme soupira. Elle s'approcha de la fin de la ruelle ou deux autres soldats montaient la garde. Après un bref coup d'œil, elle se retourna vers les autres.

\- Très bien, on prend la place d'assaut. Vargas, Colvin avec moi. Reddin, vous suivez Vargas et vous la fermez. Les autres, vous restez ici, vous couvrez notre avance et assurez nos arrières. Vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Damian.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de ramasser un fusil d'assaut à côté du cadavre du jeune homme et, après avoir vérifié le chargeur et la chambre, le plaça dans les mains de Damian ainsi que quelques chargeurs.

\- Ne vous faites pas tuer.

Damian entendit un concerto d'armes en train de se charger. Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme remis son casque et fit un signe de la main aux personnes à côté d'elle.

\- En avant !

Elle quitta la ruelle, suivie par Colvin, Vargas et Reddin. Damian inspira profondément et leur emboîta le pas. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande avenue, obstruée par des éboulements et des morceaux de bétons en travers de la chaussée. De l'autre côté de la rue, une petite place avec une aire de jeux se tenait au pied d'un bâtiment à la façade en brique et en béton. Le toit s'était effondré et toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées. Au-dessus de ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée, des lettres fixées sur le mur lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait autrefois d'une école primaire.

Le groupe en armures avançait prudemment, se déplaçant d'une pile de débris à l'autre. Damian les imitait tant bien que mal, ses jambes encore fatiguées de sa course depuis le Super-Duper Mart et dans le métro. A sa gauche, il pouvait entendre des coups de feu et des cris, tout proche.

Un déluge de balles s'abattit soudain sur eux. Damian sentit qu'on le poussait au sol.

\- Contact. Trois ennemis, à 12 heures.

La voix calme de Vargas sortie des haut-parleurs de son casque alors qu'il se redressait pour tirer. Damian leva prudemment la tête de la pile de débris derrière laquelle il était caché avec Vargas. Une créature ressemblant trait pour trait à celle qui l'avait attaquée dans le métro courait depuis l'entrée de l'école jusqu'à une voiture. Un autre quitta l'école et le rejoignit, tirant vers Damian et les autres. Un troisième se trouvait dans un des étages de l'école et tirait également.

\- Saleté de mutants, impossible de bouger, pesta Reddin.

Avec leurs armes automatiques, les Super Mutants obligeaient Damian et les autres à rester cachés. Des cris et des grognements gutturaux s'échappaient de l'école, de même que des rires gras. Vargas et la Sentinelle levaient leurs armes au-dessus de leurs têtes et tiraient à l'aveugle. Une balle ricocha juste à côté de la tête de Damian et il s'affaissa encore plus derrière son abri.

\- Hey le touriste ! Y'a quoi dans votre sac ?

Damian releva la tête vers Vargas. Il répondit mais une rafale de fusil à côté de lui empêcha Vargas d'entendre.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu !

\- De la nourriture, des munitions et…

Damian s'arrêta. Il attrapa son sac, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit deux grenades à fragmentation.

\- Je vais prendre ça, merci.

Vargas en pris une des mains de Damian.

\- Tir de couverture ! cria-t-il.

La Sentinelle et Reddin se redressèrent de derrières leurs abris et commencèrent à faire pleuvoir un déluge de plomb et de laser sur leurs ennemis. Dans le même temps, Vargas dégoupilla la grenade, cria aux autres de s'abriter et lança l'explosif. Les tirs laissèrent place à une forte détonation. Une voix gutturale s'échappa de l'école. Les coups de feu reprirent, accompagnés par des cris rauques et aiguës. La Sentinelle s'avança derrière la voiture où les deux mutants s'étaient cachés et où il ne restait maintenant plus que des cadavres lacérés d'éclats de shrapnel. Le mutant dans l'école pivota son arme et lui tira dessus, vidant l'intégralité de son chargeur dans sa direction.

\- Vargas ! Premier étage ! Troisième fenêtre à gauche ! lança la Sentinelle.

\- J'ai pas d'angle de tir ! répondit Vargas.

\- Moi non plus ! s'écria Reddin.

Damian regarda l'école et fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui-même. Il contourna la pile de débris où il se trouvait et couru jusqu'à l'entrée et se plaqua contre le mur. Il dégoupilla la grenade, s'écarta du mur et la lança à travers la fenêtre. Damian se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Une seconde plus tard, un nuage de fumé s'échappa de la fenêtre. Il entendit les éclats de shrapnels rebondir autour de lui et dans l'école.

Vargas, Reddin et la Sentinelle le rejoignirent. Sans dire un mot, les soldats investirent l'école.

\- Colvin, Vargas, l'étage. Reddin, avec moi.

Les deux soldats se dirigèrent vers un escalier en béton. Damian suivit les deux autres tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le rez-de-chaussée. Sur le sol, le tronc d'un Super Mutant, avec un seul bras et une partie du visage manquante, probablement la victime de la grenade de Damian.

Il traversa les restes d'une salle de classe. Au détour d'un couloir, la Sentinelle fit signe à Reddin d'emprunter un chemin différent. Damian resta avec la Sentinelle. Il tombèrent nez à nez avec un Super Mutant. Il leva son arme vers la Sentinelle qui dévia le canon et le tir de l'arme qui alla se perdre dans le plafond en béton. Elle donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du monstre. La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même et passa dans le dos du Super Mutant, attrapant dans le même temps un couteau de combat sur sa poitrine. Elle fit tourner l'arme dans sa main et planta la lame à l'arrière du crâne de son adversaire. Elle accompagna le mutant dans sa chute.

Damian vit un autre Super Mutant arriver derrière la Sentinelle. Il leva son arme et tira. Le Super Mutant tituba et trébucha contre le mur, glissant par terre, laissant dans son sillage une épaisse trace rouge sur le mur. La Sentinelle retira son couteau et le rangea dans son étui. Elle enjamba les deux cadavres sans dire un mot.

Au-dessus de lui, Damian pouvait entendre Colvin et Vargas nettoyer l'étage. L'école était vide. Damian s'arrêta près d'une porte et regarda à l'extérieur. Il vit une petite place avec fontaine sculptée comme un globe terrestre sur un socle en pierre et une entrée de métro détruite. Un grand bâtiment en L occupait un des angles de la place. Au centre de la place, cinq autres Super Mutants accroupis derrière la bouche de métro et la fontaine, tiraient sur l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait un petit groupe de soldat, portant les mêmes armures que la Sentinelle, cachés derrière des murs de sacs de sable.

\- Vargas, Colvin, rapport de situation.

Damian n'entendit pas de réponse et supposa que la jeune femme devait avoir une radio intégrée dans son casque.

\- GNR Plaza, ici Lyons. On est en position dans l'école. Surveillez vos tirs. Vargas, Colvin, Reddin, allumez-les.

Un déluge de feu s'abattit sur les mutants dans la place. Damian les vit se retourner, ne comprenant visiblement pas qui pouvait leur tirer dans le dos. Accroupis derrière le mur, Damian épaula son arme et plaça l'un des monstres dans son viseur. Toute réticence à appuyer sur la détente avait disparue. Ces choses, quoi qu'elles puissent être n'étaient pas humaines et dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était lui ou ces abominations.

Pris entre deux feux, les Super Mutants constituèrent une cible facile pour Damian et les soldats mystérieux qu'il avait rencontré. L'écho des coups de feu s'estompa et la poussière retomba. La Sentinelle Lyons et ses hommes quittèrent l'école. Damian plaça son fusil en bandoulière. Il tremblait. Il inspira profondément. Il venait de survivre à sa première grande fusillade et avait toujours du mal à le croire. Il essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de foncer tête baissée avec une grenade à l'entrée de l'école.

Il s'approcha de l'un des mutants. Dans le feu de l'action il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder sur leur physique. Tout comme celui de la station de métro, ils étaient jaune-orange avec des teintes vertes. Eux aussi étaient vêtus du même type d'armure, faites de partie de voiture et de plaques de métal. Tous étaient chauves et dépourvus de lèvres. La plupart n'avaient pas de casque, les autres portaient un bonnet en cuir avec cache-oreilles et lunettes de protection ou un casque en métal que Damian était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu dans un des livres d'Histoire de l'Abri. Il nota également la forme humanoïde, la taille imposante de ces créatures et leur musculature très développée ainsi que le fait que ces choses étaient hideuses.

Il entendit un coup de feu et sursauta. Il vit l'un des membres du groupe de Lyons tirer en l'air avec son fusil d'assaut.

\- Reddin arrêtez ça ! Vous gaspillez vos munitions !

\- Allons Vargas, on peut bien fêter notre victoire, non ?

\- Quoi vous croyez que tous les moches de D.C. étaient là ? Prenez par l'Est et sécurisez le périmètre.

Reddin marmonna à travers les haut-parleurs de son casque et s'éloigna. Damian observa plus attentivement le bâtiment. Des escaliers et des piliers menaient à une grande double porte, surmontée d'un panneau en partie détruit. Au centre, une grande colonne de béton avait une enseigne dorée, représentant une antenne radio surmontée d'une étoile et entourée d'éclairs, comme des ondes radios. Le tout était surmonté des lettres _« GNR »_. Une grande antenne radio tordue trônait sur le toit du bâtiment. Bien que certaines portions de la façade s'étaient écroulées et permettaient de voir l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'endroit ressemblait à une forteresse avec ses murs de sacs de sables à l'entrée et sur les balcons.

Damian entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une partie des membres de groupe de Lyons restés en arrière sortir de l'école. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et enleva son casque. Un grondement et un hurlement d'outre-tombe résonna dans les ruines. Damian sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Les soldats lançaient des regards aux quatre coins de la place.

\- Béhémot ! Reddin tirez-vous de là ! cria Vargas

Damian se tourna vers l'une des extrémités de la place. Il vit la silhouette de Reddin à côté de l'épave d'un bus, regarder vers lui et les autres. Le grondement résonna encore. Damian vit une gigantesque masse de la même apparence que les Super Mutants apparaître de derrière un bâtiment en ruine. Tenant une lance à incendie fixée à un grand tuyau, le monstre rugit et balança son arme rudimentaire avec une force telle que le bus fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, emportant Reddin avec lui.

Tous les soldats se mirent à ouvrir le feu sur le géant qui semblait ne pas sentir le déluge de plomb et de laser qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se tourna sur le bâtiment et attrapa l'un des soldats sur le balcon et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la place.

Damian se jeta à l'abri,, évitant de justesse le corps désarticulé du soldat. Le monstre balançait son arme dans tous les sens, frappant les immeubles autour de lui, le sol et un pauvre soldat qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'abriter derrière un des piliers de l'entrée.

\- Le Fat Man ! Utilisez le Fat Man !

Damian releva la tête. Lyons lui montrait une arme atypique, à côté du cadavre d'un homme portant une de ces armures grises, à moitié étendu dans la fontaine.

\- Prenez-le et tirer sur cette chose !

Damian rampa jusqu'à l'arme. Il s'agissait d'un genre de catapulte se posant sur l'épaule comme un lance-roquettes. Placée sur le rail de lancement, Damian vit une version miniature de la bombe de Megaton.

Damian allait objecter, persuadé que l'arme allait le pulvériser avec tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur cette place. Il regarda l'arme puis le géant qui venait d'attraper une épave de voiture et s'en servait comme bouclier contre les tirs quasi-incessants qui s'abattaient sur lui.

Damian jura et attrapa la catapulte. Il se tourna vers le Super Mutant et constata que ce dernier s'était débarrassé de son bouclier et se dirigeait vers lui. Damian vit la buse d'incendie s'élever dans le ciel. Il se jeta entre les jambes du monstre. Il sentit le sol trembler et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un petit cratère s'était formé là où le Super Mutant avait frappé et là où Damian se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il courut jusqu'au pied du bâtiment et fit volte-face.

Damian tira. Il sentit une grande secousse dans son épaule et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit un petit sifflement alors que la mini ogive était expulsée de l'arme. Il ferma les yeux juste avant l'impact. A travers ses paupières fermées, il devina le flash de l'explosion. De l'air chaud le fouetta au visage et le sol trembla légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le géant était toujours debout. Un petit champignon nucléaire se dessinait derrière lui.

Le monstre semblait blessé et titubait légèrement. Du coin de l'œil, Damian vit Lyons courir vers lui. Elle plaça une seconde ogive dans la catapulte et tira le rail. Un petit _« ding »_ résonna, comme la cloche d'une cantine.

\- Encore ! cria Lyons en s'écartant.

Damian visa plus précisément. Il tira. L'ogive s'éjecta du Fat Man et siffla jusqu'au Béhémot. Damian tituba sous la force de l'arme et passa par-dessus un mur de sac de sable. Il entendit l'explosion et sentit le sol trembler à nouveau.

Damian grogna et massa l'arrière de sa tête qui avait heurté le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lyons penchée au-dessus de lui, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Pas mal, pour un civil, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Damian tendit sa main et se sentit soulevé du sol. Le Béhémot était mort, l'ogive l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Il y avait maintenant un trou béant à l'endroit où devait se trouver son torse. A cette vision, Damian ne pu se retenir de grimacer.

Lyons était debout près de la fontaine en train de discuter avec Vargas. Ce dernier semblait triste mais aussi énervé. Damian ne n'entendait pas toute leur conversation mais il crut saisir le nom de Reddin. Il se leva et s'éloigna vers l'entrée du bâtiment de Galaxy News, passant à côté de Damian.

Lyons s'approcha.

\- Je… Je voulais vous remercier quand vous m'avez trouvé à la sortie du métro, dit timidement Damian.

\- Une chance qu'on ait été là, oui. Mais je crois que je vous dois également des remerciements. Vous m'avez sûrement évité une balle dans les omoplates dans cette école, et vous avez tué le Béhémot, alors, merci.

Damian repensa à l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune femme s'était déplacée et avait tué le Super Mutant, malgré l'aspect encombrant de son armure.

\- Assez étrange tout de même, cette façon dont vous avez combattu alors que deux minutes avant, vous étiez prêt à vous faire déchiqueter par ce moche qui vous courrait après.

Damian masqua son embarras en regardant autour de lui et en se grattant la tempe. Son regard se posa sur les différents cadavres qui étaient allongés dans la place.

\- C'est un véritable enfer cet endroit, dit-il. Et c'était quoi ces horreurs ?

\- Galaxy News Radio est l'un des rares endroits à peu près sûrs dans ruines de D.C. Enfin ça ne l'empêche pas de se faire attaquer par les moches de temps en temps. Pour ce qui est de nos amis tout jaune, ce sont des Super Mutants. Des abominations sorties d'on ne sait où. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont un sacré paquet et qu'ils grouillent dans les ruines de D.C. et dans les Terres Désolées de la Capitale.

\- Et vous dans tout ça ? Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Sarah Lyons. Sentinelle et commandante de la Troupe de Lyons. Nous faisons partie de la Confrérie de l'Acier.

\- La… Quoi ?

Sarah haussa les sourcils et regarda Damian, incrédule.

\- Vous avez vécu dans un trou toute votre vie ou quoi ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Les Super Mutants tuent tous ce qui bouge dans, et autour de D.C., continua Sarah sans avoir entendu la réponse de Damian. La Confrérie fait de son mieux pour les en empêcher mais parfois, il faut un petit truc de… Spécial en plus. C'est là que la Troupe entre en jeu.

Damian hocha la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux soldats de la Confrérie en train de porter le corps d'un des leurs.

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour vos amis.

\- Ils ont eu une belle mort, répondit tristement Sarah. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Damian se su pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment de Galaxy News. Sarah commença à marcher vers l'entrée et Damian la rattrapa.

\- Vous avez parlé de Galaxy News Radio, vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

\- Eh bien, la Confrérie avait besoin d'un avant-poste dans les ruines et le gars qui gère la station n'avait pas envie d'avoir sa tête arrachée par les Super Mutants, donc on peut dire que c'est une relation qui nous ait mutuellement bénéfique. Le gérant, c'est Three Dog. Il est… intéressant. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?

\- Je cherche mon père.

Damian expliqua brièvement à Sarah son histoire. Lorsqu'il eut finit, ils avaient atteint la porte du bâtiment.

\- Désolée pour votre père. J'espère que vous pourrez le retrouvez. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois aller faire mon rapport.

Sarah poussa la porte du bâtiment. Damian regarda une dernière fois la place et entra à son tour.

Le hall d'entrée avait grandement souffert de la Grande Guerre et de 200 ans de négligence. Deux escaliers latéraux menaient à un balcon et au reste du studio. Sous et sur le balcon, des sacs de sable faisaient face à la porte, ainsi que trois soldats de la Confrérie lourdement armés.

\- Si vous chercher Three Dog, il est à l'étage, lança une voix d'homme de derrière les sacs de sable.

Damian remercia le soldat et grimpa les marches à sa droite. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Vargas, Colvin, Lyons et d'autres soldats discuter ensemble. A mesure que Damian avançait dans les couloirs, il pouvait entendre de la musique. Un air de jazz qui semblait provenir de l'étage du dessus. Il grimpa encore quelques marches et arriva dans une grande salle assez mal éclairée. Damian regarda autour de lui. Des étagères étaient posées contre les murs, toutes débordants de vaisselle, d'outils ou de bric à brac. L'endroit avait été aménagé pour y vivre. Un coin cuisine, une chambre, à part dans une autre pièce et un grand espace occupé par des bureaux et une large console électronique pleine de voyants et de bouton. Un peu plus loin, assis devant une autre console et face à un micro avec un casque sur les oreilles, un homme portant un pantalon en cuir, un t-shirt blanc et un blouson en cuir sans manches. Il tournait le dos à Damian. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et s'approcha de l'homme.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche Three Dog.

\- L'homme ne bougea pas. Damian s'avança encore. Il leva la main pour taper sur l'épaule de l'homme et attirer son attention. La musique s'arrêta.

\- THRRREEEEEEE DOG !

Damian sursauta et bondit en arrière, surpris par le cri de l'homme et du hurlement de loup qu'il émit dans son micro.

\- C'est moi les enfants, en direct de mon bunker fortifié du centre de D.C., où nous venons tout juste de subir une attaque de nos amis les Frankensteins. Mais grâce à la superbe Sarah Lyons et ses courageux compagnons de la Confrérie de l'Acier, votre serviteur est toujours sur les ondes, la vie est belle, non ? Bref, c'était Ella Fitzgerald avec _Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall_. Avant de reprendre notre programme habituel, une annonce de service public. Il est interdit de nourrir les Yao-Gui. Ce sera tout. Dans un instant, les Ink Spots et leur tube intemporel, _I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire_ mais tout de suite, Danny Kaye et les Andrew Sisters qui nous parle de _Civilization _!

L'homme appuya sur un bouton de sa console et une musique commença à jouer. Il enleva son casque et se leva en s'étirant. Il se retourna et regarda Damian qui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et un sourcil de levé. L'homme, Noir, arborait un bouc, une moustache et des lunettes aux verres partiellement tintés ainsi qu'un bandana gris lui recouvrant le crâne. Il fixa Damian quelques secondes avant de parler.

\- Vous, vous avez le visage de quelqu'un qui se pose un millier de questions.

Damian hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je… Je cherche Three Dog.

\- Je suis Three Dog, crieur de vérité, disc-jockey, animateur, seigneur et maître de la musique et des infos. J'anime la meilleure radio des Terres Désolées, Galaxy News Radio. Je suis la voix qui guide les pauvres âmes perdues des Terres Désolées dans les ténèbres et les radiations.

Damian fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Sarah avait voulue dire par _« intéressant »_ en parlant de Three Dog.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, repris Three Dog. Vous avez quitté cet Abri et plongé vers l'inconnu. Comme papa.

\- Vous avez vu mon père ? s'écria Damian. Vous savez où il est ? Il est là ? Est-ce que mon père est ici ?

Damian s'approcha de Three Dog, le regardant dans les yeux. Three Dog recula légèrement et leva une main pour calmer le jeune homme. Il pouvait lire toute la détresse dans les yeux de Damian.

\- Du calme, une chose à la fois. Votre vieux n'est pas ici, du moins, il ne l'est plus. Votre père a entendu ce vieux Three Dog à la radio et il s'est dit que je savais ce qu'il se passait dans le coin. Futé votre père, il avait raison.

\- Alors vous savez où il est allé ? demanda Damian plein d'espoir.

\- Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez un truc pour moi avant.

Le visage de Damian s'assombrit.

\- Hey, pas la peine de faire cette tête, je vais pas vous demander la lune, enfin pas exactement.

Damian haussa les sourcils.

\- Galaxy News, c'est mon bébé, je lui change ses couches, je lui donne le biberon. Le problème c'est que personne en dehors de D.C. ne l'entend crier. Et si personne n'entend une radio crier, alors à quoi elle sert cette radio, hein ? Bon, vous avez sûrement dû voir ces mochetés toute jaunes et en muscles dehors ? Eh bien un de ces Super Mutant a trouvé très amusant de tirer sur le truc brillant au sommet du Washington Monument. Le problème c'est que ce truc brillant, c'était l'antenne relais de Galaxy News et comme l'usine qui fabriquait ces antennes a mis la clé sous la porte y'a 200 ans, ça va être impossible de passer commande auprès du service client pour un modèle de remplacement. Par chance, il existe un moyen de trouver un substitut.

Il fit signe à Damian de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant un poster accroché à un mur. Il s'agissait d'une affiche pour un musée situé à Washington D.C. L'affiche annonçait une exposition Vault-Tec. Elle représentait également un appareil blanc, avec plusieurs sphères blanches et antennes devant un ciel étoilé.

\- L'alunisseur Virgo II, expliqua l'animateur en désignant du doigt l'appareil sur l'affiche. Ce dinosaure de l'ère spatiale est exposé au musée des technologies sur le Mall, ici à D.C. Il va falloir prendre l'une de ses antennes pour remplacer celle du Washington Monument.

Three Dog retourna à sa console et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. La musique qui jouait se termina et une autre se lança.

\- Voilà le deal, 101. Vous me remettez sur les ondes, et dès que j'ai le signal, je vous dirai où est parti votre père. Un petit message de la part de Three Dog, rien que pour vous sur GNR.

Damian resta silencieux, pensif. Il cherchait un moyen de convaincre Three Dog mais à moins de lui réparer son antenne, il resterait muet.

\- Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Damian soupira. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Three Dog.

\- C'est d'accord Three Dog. J'accepte.

Un sourire illumina le visage du DJ.

\- James peut être fier d'avoir un fils comme vous.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure l'accord.

\- Sinon, demanda Damian. Ce musée, où je le trouve et comment je m'y rends ?

* * *

**Initialement, le titre du chapitre devait être une des phrases que prononce Three Dog dans le jeu: "La voix qui guide dans les ténèbres", mais comme le titre était trop long pour le site, j'ai opté pour une autre en anglais, plus court. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine.**


End file.
